Something's are made to last
by Jareth Maxwell
Summary: Sequel to STAWWF. Sarah and Jareth, with their friends , are blissfully happy and preparing for the new arrival. But something threatens their happiness. Can Sarah and Jareth overcome this persistent evil? read on and find out :) COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Something's are made to last…

Hi all, this is the sequel to "Something's are worth waiting for…"

I do hope you enjoy it. If not don't continue to read, review or comment, simples.

Big thankyou for the support I have gotten so far and to my proof reader for helping me and thinking up the name for this fic 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYHTING FROM JIM HENSON OR LABYRINTH!

Chapter One:

Stepping onto the mahogany stool in her silver kitten heels, Sarah handed the pink sash to Sir Didymus, who was sitting on the ledge of a window in the ball room.

"Whew" Sarah said, stepping back down and cradling her bump. She only had six weeks left before her due date and she had secretly found out that her and Jareth were expecting a little girl. Today was her baby shower and, as a surprise to tell Jareth what they were having, Sarah, Kirsten, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo had decorated the ballroom with pink banners, ribbons and streamers with pink and silver balloons.

"I'm telling you, Sarah, Jareth probably already knows. He is the King after all. There can't be any secrets in his kingdom" Kirsten said as she sat down on a cushion blowing up balloons.

Since Sarah had returned to the Underground (due to unfortunate circumstances), Kirsten had never left her side, except for her frequent jollies with Westley. Jareth had dubbed her a Lady shortly before his and Sarah's wedding and Kirsten and Westley had started courting soon after. Kirsten had her own bedroom opposite the Queens chambers and had already begun her transformation.

"Well, He'da have ter be blind ter not notice all this" Hoggle grunted, trying to wrap a ribbon around a marble pillar and failing because Ambrosius was tugging at the other end.

"It's perfect" Sarah said, tears in her eyes.

*Damn pregnancy hormones* she thought.

She wiped her eyes with a tissue then rolled them as she heard Jareth's thought-reply, which was chuckling. He had found her pregnancy highly amusing at times and not at other times. On the other times he had been petrified by her mood swings, but, all in all, knowing he had a child on the way had changed Jareth for the better. He had become really soppy and snuggly, wanting to kiss, caress and talk to Sarah's bump (and sometimes even Sarah herself) all the time.

Sarah didn't mind thought, in fact she loved it and would often run a hand over her bump when Jareth was busy giving orders, so he would see and get distracted.

Their baby kicked Sarah lightly, as if in agreement to her daddy chuckling at mummy. It made Sarah think back to the first kick she had felt…

Jareth was in court for an important meeting and Sarah was just lounging on their huge bed, reading a book out loud. She had been so surprised and excited when she felt their baby kicking for the first time that she had forgotten to mute her thoughts from Jareth. No sooner had she thought * Oh, my gods, the baby's kicking* that there was a flurry of wind and Jareth, in owl form, came swooping into the room, changing instantly and leaping onto the bed.

He had put both his hands out, palms splayed, in front of Sarah, silently asking for permission. She had taken them and placed both of his hands onto her bump, which had been a lot smaller back then and moved them around until she felt the baby kick again. Jareth had had tears in his eyes as he felt for himself, a beaming smile from ear to ear. What had happened after had to be postponed mid-way as Jareth suddenly remembered he was still attending court.

Every time Sarah thought of that memory she creased up laughing, very much like she did on that day at Jareth's shock realization that he was supposed to be somewhere other than his wife's loving arms.

Unfortunately, as time went on, Jareth started worrying that he could harm the baby when they were doing such activities and, for a brief spell, had refused all of Sarah's advances, which had been extremely difficult for him, until one night, when he refused her for the last time. What happened next had scared him more than he would ever admit and what had scared him had been his wife…

"For FUCK SAKE JARETH! I've told you time and time again, you won't hurt the baby! Or maybe this is an excuse? Maybe you don't want me anymore, but you are under some stupid kingly duty to stick by me. Have you got someone on the side? OR is it because I've gotten so big? Am I such a fat pig to you that you don't find me attractive anymore?" Sarah had shrieked, bursting into tears.

Jareth had been so shocked he just sat there in their bed, watching his beloved wail into her satin pillow for a full minute. He then felt so nervous, he didn't know how to approach the situation. Raising his hand, she stroked Sarah's hair, soothing her until she had stopped crying and looked up at him. He then held her close as he talked.

"Sarah, do you know how old I am?" he asked her cautiously.

She shook her head.

"I am just over Three- Thousand years old and never, I my very long life, have I ever desired someone as much as I desire you. You being with child, our child, has ignited something in me that I cannot yet fully explain. The only words I can use to describe it would be extreme love and protection towards you both. You have not put on any weight, except to make room for our baby. Hardly any fae women put weight on during pregnancy if they are lucky to get this far naturally. I am merely concerned I will hurt you or the baby. For the first time in my long life I have everything I have ever wanted, and I do not wish for it to be taken from me in any way. I tell you no lies, Sarah, not now or ever." He had said, taking her hand and kissing her wedding ring.

"Do you promise?" Sarah had asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes, I will try better to go against my instinctual urges from now on" he said.

Sarah had still felt a little deflated after all this but after four hot fudge sundaes and a foot rub from Jareth, she had almost forgotten about it. Jareth really had made a mental note to try and do better. He never wanted to see or experience Sarah like that again. Since then, they had had a few experiences of tender love making but Jareth still refused to be anything near as energetic as their first time together. Sarah, however, didn't mind this one bit. She was just glad that her silly pregnancy brain had been wrong and that he still loved and wanted her with a passion.

"Right, I thinks that abouts does it" Hoggle said, bringing Sarah back to the present.

Sarah looked around as Kirsten said "Yes, I think you are right, Hoggle. There isn't an inch of this room that hasn't been decorated". She gave Sarah a sideways look, causing her to giggle.

"Ludo, be careful with those tables, don't hurt yourself" Kirsten said quickly just as a crash sounded across the room.

"Ludo break" Ludo said, his face crumpling.

"Never mind. Here, you help me pile the balloons, okay?" Kirsten said, handing him two different coloured ones, which he took with precise care.

"The guests will be arriving in four hours' time, but I want Jareth to find out first" Sarah said as she watched Kirsten and Ludo spread balloons about. Hoggle and Sir Didymus tackled the broken table, trying to put it back together.

Before she could call on him, however, the double doors to the ballroom opened and Jareth stomped in, barking at Westley, with Westley running behind him, taking notes, his hair ruffled and his glasses slightly askew.

Sarah caught the look on Kirsten's face, who had dropped the balloons and was blushing.

"And another thing, I need to decorators on standby, because…" Jareth stopped dead in his tracks so that Westley walked straight into him. He landed nosily onto the floor, but he was too busy looking around the room to get back up onto his feet.

*Pink? But that means…* Sarah heard him think.

She waited nervously in the middle of the room, hugging her bump. She saw him break out into a massive grin before taking a couple of tentative steps towards her then breaking out into a run.

Sarah only had time to gasp before he reached her and, in one effortless move, considering she was nearly full term, he lifted her up at her waist and swung her around.

"A girl? We are having a baby girl?" He asked her as he carefully placed her back onto her feet.

"Yes, a little princess" Sarah said, laughing at his reaction.

"Our little princess" he corrected her, giving her a breath taking passionate kiss and then bending down to kiss her bump.

"Let the celebrations commence" Jareth said, turning to everyone, his arm wrapped around Sarah's waist with his other hand splayed over Sarah's bump.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Something's are made to last…

Chapter Two:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYHTING FROM JIM HENSON OR LABYRINTH!

WARNING LEMON! Big thanks to MM "Evidence" for the musical inspiration when you get to that part.

I have this story pretty much figured out now, just need the right words to write it lol. Thankyou for the continued support and please review (only nice things please, this isn't a competition, I write for fun and don't appreciate horrible things being said, I mean, what kind of person does that to a stranger)

In no time at all, the guests had arrived, food and drink had been brought out and served and the party was in full swing. Kirsten and Ludo were playing catch with the balloons, Ludo being extremely gentle when he caught them and Sir Didymus was busy directing the goblin caterers with Ambrosius catching any food that fell off the plates.

Sarah sat at a circular table with a frilly pink table cloth, drinking tea with hoggle, who was wolfing food down from a plate piled high. Just then, Sarah heard some whispering that caught her attention…

"Are you absolutely certain, Meredith…?"

"Absolutely, Madeline. I heard it from the guard myself. Clairissa has been carrying on with a human male"

"Mind you, it seems she went through all the eligible fae noblemen in no time at all, it was only a matter of time before she started sniffing out other candidates. My money would have been on trolls next but there you go…"

"Not all fae noblemen, Gwennie… Jareth was never interested"

"Jareth was never interested in anyone, not just Clairissa"

"Have you heard what her father has said on the matter?"

"No, what has he said?"

"Well, apparently, he heard these rumors too and confronted her about it and she didn't even bother to deny it. Imagine, all those other rumors that were floating around about her and he never batted an eyelid before"

"So, what did he say after she didn't deny it?"

"He threatened to cut her off of any money and her title. Completely disown her in other words but she didn't care. I tell you, she's gone rouge, become some sort of wild child…"

"King Maxian obviously doesn't think much of humans then"

"Well, he didn't mind Jareth's choice in bride, did he?"

"Yeah but she was already one of us when she bested the Labyrinth…"

Sarah had heard enough. Turning around as much as she could in her chair, she saw three young ladies sitting at a table behind her. Sarah recognized them at once as the Lady Meredith, the Lady Gwendoline and the Lady Madeline. She had seen them at various royal balls and court appearances and had wondered each time if they had ever tried to sink their claws into Jareth. That was until they had approached Sarah, not long after she had married him, and they expressed how happy they were for her and how they had heard her story of how she had beat the Labyrinth all those years ago. She was very well known even before she became Queen.

The three ladies saw Sarah watching them and stopped talking at once, looking sheepish. Then, simultaneously, they rose from their seats and went over to where Sarah was sitting. Sarah stared at them for a second before they all broke out into shrieks of congratulations, each getting shriller by the second before hoggle, with his fingers in his ears, yelled at them to shut up.

They did, but only because Jareth had come over. Putting his hand on his wife's shoulder, he said "Ladies, why do you make such noise around my wife and child?"

The three ladies simpered under Jareth's stare, mumbled and apology and retreated away towards the table groaning with food where hoggle, who had started piling his plate high again, looked thoroughly annoyed at the new company.

Jareth watched them go then sat down next to his wife and promptly lifted her feet onto his lap. Despite the worry that had formed from what she had just heard, Sarah gave a contented sigh and smiled gratefully at her beloved. Jareth started making little patterns on the bone of her ankle with his gloved fingers.

Sarah squirmed slightly and said "Jareth, that tickles. I can't believe how much my feet have swelled. I actually have cankles now" she huffed slightly then remembered their talk months ago. She peered guilty at him.

Jareth surveyed her, like an owl surveying its prey from afar before he said, "Do I want to know what cankles are?"

Sarah smiled sheepishly at him and said, "Probably not."

"I see" he replied, "Have I told you that I love you for the millionth time today yet?"

She blushed and placed a hand over his that was making patterns, stilling him.

"You know what, I don't believe you have" she said in mock thought.

Taking her hand in his, he lent over slightly and said, "I love you, Sarah mine" and kissed her lightly. Sarah returned his kiss more passionately and with more enthusiasm than Jareth was prepared for, her tongue skimming his lips, wanting access to him.

He broke it suddenly and stared shrewdly at her as she fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly.

*Wanton wench* she heard him think, which made her laugh.

"I must go and make sure the decorators know what colour to paint the nursery, now that we know who will be arriving soon" he said, setting Sara's feet down gently and standing up. He lovingly stroked her bump, kissed her on the forehead and said "Have fun, love. Don't exert yourself" and with that he left.

Sarah sighed happily, stroking her bump where his hand had been. The baby kicked, making Sarah jolt back and remember the three ladies. She looked around the room, but she couldn't see them. It seems that when Jareth came over and disturbed them, they left. She sighed a different sigh, got up and went to get something to eat, the thoughts of what she had heard the ladies say simmering in her mind.

On the whole, it was an enjoyable afternoon. Sarah and her friends ate, drank, danced, sang songs and played a few hilarious games of "pin the head on the firey" (one of them volunteered to participate)

After she had opened her gifts from everyone, which included an ornate silver rattle with a mother of pearl setting from Kirsten, a wood carving of a baby in a cot made by Ludo and a woven blanket that Hoggle and Sir Didymus knitted together, Sarah felt exhausted.

She thanked everyone for a lovely day and then bade them all goodnight as they left for their own homes. Kirsten then escorted Sarah down the hallway to Jareth's study.

"Right then, I'm going to pop off and see what Westley is getting up to. I'll see you tomorrow" Kirsten said and, giving Sarah a big hug, left her outside of the room and headed towards Westley's study.

Knocking on the door, Sarah heard Jareth inviting her in, so she opened the door and walked in. Jareth sat at his mahogany table with his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes snapped open when he heard the door shut but soften as he saw who had entered.

"Everything alright, Sarah mine?" he asked her as she approached the table.

"Yes, Jareth mine" she said, causing him to smirk "Everyone has gone home. I think it might be a good time for an early night. After all, we won't get much of a chance once she's here. It will be a severe change for us all, a new beginning, so to speak" she said to him.

*We're absolute beginners* she thought, quoting one of her favorite songs.

Jareth stood up and slowly walked around the table towards her. When she was in arms reach he stopped, waved his hand and produced a crystal. Before Sarah could ask what he was doing, he chucked it in the air above them. She watched as it popped, and a shower of pale pink glitter slowly showered over her. The minute the crystal pooped she also heard the music to the song start to play around the room.

Jareth took one more step towards her and swept her up into his arms, kissing her passionately. Then, despite the heft of her bump between them, he started to sweep her around the room in an impressive waltz, singing to her in her ear.

After a while, Sarah's arms snaked around Jareth's neck and she buried her head into his shoulder, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling of dancing with her beloved with him singing her song to her.

Slowly, the music faded away and Jareth stopped moving and singing. Sarah opened her eyes and lifted her head. She noticed that they were now in their bathroom with dozens of candles lit and a hot bubble bath already drawn and waiting in their mini swimming pool of a bath tub.

Sarah stroked Jareth's face lovingly and whispered into his lips "How did you know I wanted a bath? I didn't let you hear that"

Jareth, who was slowly unzipping his wife's lilac-long sleeved dress, whispered back "Whatever my queen wants, my queen gets. Even if she doesn't ask me for it."

Sarah started to kiss him, slowly at first while she took off his leather waist-coat and started to unbutton his shirt but then she started teasing his lips with his tongue, wanting to be let in. He obliged, and she vaguely felt her dress then her underwear hit the floor.

Suddenly, they were in a frenzied fight of tongues and groping. Sarah pushed Jareth's shirt off his shoulders and as it hit the floor, Jareth lifted Sarah up into his arms. Carrying her to the bathtub, he gently laid her into it then took off his boots, trousers and under garments to get in beside her.

Sarah was at him straightaway, pulling his mouth to hers by curling her hand around the back of his neck. She claimed her king and, as they kissed, he cupped her large, slight swollen breasts and started to massage them gently, stroking his thumbs across her nipples, making her tremble under his touch. The bubble bath lotion in the water had made her skin feel extra soft.

As Jareth massaged her breasts, Sarah's hands were in his damp hair, which made it lose some of its height. She twisted strands of it around her fingers, pulling him closer to her, her tongue exploring him deeper.

Her hands went from his hair, cupping his face briefly then she ran them down his chiseled chest and under the water. Not looking, she felt round for what she was after and when she found it, she stroked it lightly, causing Jareth to hiss in pleasure and pull back slightly from her.

"Sarah…" he said but she already knew what he was going to say and silenced him with another steamy kiss. He groaned into her mouth and let her continue her stroking.

As her stroking got more intense, he pulled away again.

"Sarah, we can't" he said weakly. _Oh, what his wife did to him…_

"Yes, we can. You promised you would try harder" Sarah said, looking at him through her eyelashes and giving him a gentle squeeze when she said the last word, causing him to jump.

"Are you scared of me?" she asked him teasingly.

He hesitated for a second before saying "Love, you are not someone I am scared of" he fibbed slightly "You are someone I want to satisfy in every way possible" he smirked at her before leaning towards her and claiming her mouth.

As their tongues danced with each other, Jareth shifted slightly, pulling his wife closer to him. He laid back slightly, bracing himself on his arms, accommodating her bump as she straddled him. As she lowered herself onto him, he held her hips so that she wouldn't slip and fall. He slid into her easily and, with Jareth's hands on either side of her hips, she started to move, gently and slowly, putting her hands on his chest to steady herself.

Soon the paced quickened and intensified. Jareth's hands took in turns to where he as touching Sarah, be it her breasts, where he thumbed her nipples, making her whimper or her hips where he could control the pace and keep her from falling.

With the bath water making waves and sloshing over the sides of the tub, both Jareth and Sarah were panting and moaning simultaneously.

"Sarah...I'm going to…" Jareth finished with a loud moan.

"Come for me, my king" Sarah said, and, at her words, Jareth became undone.

"Oh, SARAH" he cried out, first throwing his head back then sitting upright to capture her lips.

Sarah had to break it though as she cried out his name in pleasure as she came hard.

Panting heavily, Jareth held onto Sarah tightly as he slipped out of her. He sat back against the tub and pulled Sarah to him, so she could lean against his chest.

As her breathing steadied and she came back down to earth, she realized she was between Jareth's legs and he was getting various bottles of shampoo magically brought over to them.

"What one would you like tonight, love?" he asked her.

Sarah sank back into her husband's chest, lightly splashing water over her bump. The baby kicked, causing ripples in the water.

Sarah sighed, contented and said, "Surprise me"

Jareth started washing her hair, first covering her eyes with his hand while the other dipped a small silver jug into the water to pour over her head. The, he squirted some shampoo into his hand and lathered it. As he massaged it into Sarah's hair, she sighed again. She couldn't think she could get any happier.

She sniffed at the fragrance of the shampoo.

*Ooh, Lilies. What a beautiful name* she thought as Jareth smiled, silently agreeing with her.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…

CHAPTER 3.

ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.

HI ALL, SORRY IT HAS TAKEN A WHILE TO TYPE THIS UP. I HAD SOME CONFIDENCE ISSUES RECENTLY FROM FELLOW FIC WRITERS AND I WAS ALL FOR TEARING THIS DOWN BUT MY WONFERFUL PROOF READER (AMONG OTHERS) CONVICED ME TO CARRY ON.

WARNING OF GRAPHIC FEELS .

 _6 Weeks later…_

The castle had an unfamiliar buzz about the place. The king and Queens baby was due any day now and all that worked in the castle could barely contain their excitement. Poor Bridget, Sarah's maid, was hassled by a swarm of goblins every time she came out of their bed chamber and asked about any updates n Sarah's condition.

Jareth himself seemed to be constantly on edge, jumping at anything and dashing off occasionally if he hadn't heard Sarah's thoughts for more than two hours.

Sarah found this endearing at first, him being so worried that he would drop anything he was doing to go and find her to make sure she was alright but after a while it began to grate on her. She couldn't be left in peace, reading or sorting out things in the nursery for too long without Jareth crashing into the room and making her jump. The relief on his face when he saw she was alright had prevented her from yelling at him. However, after he had done it for, what felt like, the millionth time that day, Sarah finally snapped.

"For god's sake, Jareth, I'm FINE! You are going to start labor with the rate you keep bashing into the room like this!" Sarah said through gritted teeth "What do I have to do to get some peace and quiet?"

Jareth could see that side of his wife creeping back again and he thoroughly wanted to avoid upsetting her so, after some gentle persuasion, Sarah agreed to have at least one of her friends with her at all times when she wasn't with him.

Kirsten was the obvious choice for such a task, but she also spent her time with "her precious Westley" as she called him (a funny take on what Jareth called Sarah and it always made Westley blush when he heard her say it) so for the last few days, Hoggle had been by Sarah's side, helping her fold cloths and blankets for the baby and just generally keeping her company.

Four days after her due date, Sarah awoke to a twinge on her left side. She sucked in her breath from the sudden pain and placed her hand where it hurt. Jareth suddenly sat bolt upright and cradled Sarah to him.

"Sarah, what is it? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? Tell me!" he said frantically.

Sarah took long, slow breaths in and out, trying to lessen the pain. Jareth waited as patiently as he could for her to answer him properly, seeing as her thoughts were turning the air blue.

"It's alright. I think I must have pulled something when I bent down to pick up that box of wipes yesterday" Sarah panted between breaths.

Jareth sighed angrily "Sarah! Why do you think Hoghead is there? He is there to help you"

Sarah, stunned by how angry Jareth sounded, said "Jareth! The box was the same size as him. How is he meant to pick it up?" she was starting to get angry with him in return.

Jareth let go of her and flung himself out of the bed. He stomped into their bathroom and, minutes later, reappeared fully dressed.

"I have an important meeting in the court later today. There is no need for you to be with me unless you want to" He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left without saying another word. Sarah laid back down onto the bed, pissed off and slightly hurt by Jareth's reaction.

A few hours later, Jareth was in his study, half listening to what Westley was saying. He was reading from a huge scroll that stretched right onto the floor. He wasn't even half way through. Jareth sighed and slumped further into his chair. He felt awful for the way he acted towards Sarah this morning.

He had no idea what had come over him and was ashamed to say that, the minute Sarah had explained why she had hurt herself, he, very fleetingly, had hated her for putting herself and their baby at risk and now he hated himself for ever thinking such a thought towards his beloved. He assumed it was down to this instinctual urge he had felt ever since Sarah had become pregnant.

Just then, the door to his study burst open and Sir Didymus, riding Ambrosius, came flying into the room.

"Your Majesty, you must come at once! The Queen-" he cried.

Jareth didn't wait to hear the rest. He vaulted over his desk and ran out of the room, Westley and Sir Didymus hot on his heels.

After Jareth had left her, Sarah had spent another hour in their bed, trying to figure out what she had done wrong to make him act that way. She resolved to ask him tonight at dinner.

She got up, washed and dressed and had a quick breakfast. Then she left to room with Bridget fussing that she hadn't eaten enough.

She met Hoggle in the hallway and they decided to go and meet up with Sir Didymus and visit Ludo in the forest. Kirsten had gone Aboveground for the day to do some sort of shopping.

As they headed towards the forest, they decided to take the Labyrinth as a shortcut, now that they knew their way off by heart.

They laughed and chatted as they walked, gradually slowing down so Sarah didn't tire herself out.

"It feels like we have been walking for days but I can still see the castle" Sarah said, looing behind her. As she did, she lost her footing and tripped. As she threw both her arms to brace her fall, pain ripped through her back and bump.

She cried out, clutching her bump instead of bracing her fall and she hit the ground hard, smacking her head on a rock. Hoggle and Sir Didymus was at her side at once.

"My Lady! Are you alright?" cried Sir Didymus, crouching beside her and tucking her hair away from her face as Hoggle cradled her head. The impact to the rock hadn't knocked her out but she felt dizzy.

"'Course she's not" Hoggle said, whacking his friend on the arm. "She falled and smacks her head. Here Sarah, lets us helps yous up" He made to put his hands on her arm to haul her up, but she stopped him.

"NO" Sarah yelled, writhing on the floor in pain. She clenched her teeth and clutched her bump as she lifted her head shakily and said "Hoggle…the baby…"

She didn't need to say anymore. She saw Hoggle and Sir Didymus exchange frightened looks before Sir Didymus said "I shall fetch the king at once" and rode off on Ambrosius.

"Holds on, Sarah, Jareth is coming" Hoggle said, taking off his little jacket to cushion Sarah's head which was bleeding slightly from her temple. He took hold of her hand and said "Yous just squeeze my hand whens it hurts, alright"

Sarah was breathing in and out quickly, he vision swimming slightly, trying to control the pain but every time she thought that she had grasped it, a new wave rippled through her like a white-hot iron poker. She cried out each time. She tried to reach Jareth with her thoughts, but she couldn't hear anything back.

Hoggle started to cry, seeing his friend in pain like this, but tried to hide it. He knew if she saw him crying, she would be more concerned for him rather than herself.

"Holds on, Sarah" Hoggle chanted every few minutes as she dealt with contraction after contraction.

"Oh, my god, Hoggle where is he? Where is anyone?" Sarah said breathlessly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Now then, no cryings, Sarah. You are our strong champion" Hoggle said, soothing her.

"MY LADY! We are here, please do not fear anymore" they heard Sir Didymus shout close by, then, seconds later, Sarah and Hoggle heard hurried footsteps running towards them.

Jareth came into view down the far end of the part of the Labyrinth they were in. He looked around and spotted a bluebell coloured lump down the other end. His heart clenched with fear.

"SARAH!" He yelled and ran to her, falling to his knees beside her and taking hold of the hand that Hoggle offered him. Sarah was covered with clammy sweat, blood from her head wound and had started to shake uncontrollably by now.

"Jareth…it hurts" Sarah said to him and cried out as another contraction hit. Suddenly, her waters broke. Sarah and Jareth stared, momentarily in shock before she screamed again. The contractions were coming in fast now.

"We need to get you to the medical wing of the castle" Jareth said to her.

"I can't move" Sarah said, clutching his hand tightly "Jareth, I'm so scared"

"No, no, no, not my Sarah, you are never scared" he soothed, kissing her hand, forehead and cheek "I'm here. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here"

"Westley" Jareth snapped. Westley bobbed out from behind a rock where he had been consoling Hoggle and Sir Didymus.

"Sire?" he said.

"Please go on ahead and get Gaius and his assistant prepared for this birth"

Westley was gone in a flash. Jareth turned to the others.

"You two, go ahead and clear the way"

They did as they were told at once.

"Sarah" Jareth whispered "I'm going to have to carry you back to the castle. Please hang on tight to me"

Jareth effortlessly picked her up and, cradling her to him, started off back towards the castle at a quick pace. Sarah clung to him with her arms tightly around his neck.

Breaking into a full sprint, Jareth flew up the steps towards the castle and through the mighty wooden doors that ten goblins on each door was holding open for him, each little face etched with concern for their beloved Queen.

Sprinting through the multiple hallways, he reached the medical wing in no time at all. Higgle was inside, dressing a bed while Sir Didymus had gone to fetch Gaius and his assistant. Jareth laid Sarah on the bed gently as Hoggle brought over more pillows to prop her up.

Gaius bustled into the room, closely followed by Pollyanna, his assistant.

"Your Majesties, so sorry I didn't get here sooner" Gaius said, bowing low. Pollyanna bowed but remained silent.

"It matters not right now, Gaius, please just help my wife and child" Jareth said frantically.

Gaius promptly stepped towards Sarah and produced the familiar purple crystal, which he placed by her forehead. The pain she was feeling lessened considerably but not completely.

"Thankyou, Gaius" Sarah said, breathing deeply.

"Think nothing of it, your majesty" he said as he felt her pulse.

Gaius motioned Jareth over to the other side of the room while Pollyanna busied herself with getting a glass of water for Sarah.

"Your Majesty, I have never done this before. I have read and read books on child birth both in this world and Aboveground but in my ten thousand years, I have never attended one."

"So, what are you saying, Gaius?" Jareth asked, his panic rising as he continually heard Sarah gasp and groan with pain that he couldn't take away from her.

"I have brought in someone that I know has experience in child birth. Her name is Dixena and has successfully delivered every single case she has been involved with. The only problem is…she's a little eccentric"

"Well, where is she? We need her NOW" Jareth yelled, ignoring what Gaius had last said.

At that exact moment, the medical wing door opened and in walked a plump woman, with short, spikey purple hair and a hoop nose ring. She was pulling on an apron and gloves.

"Alrighty then, time to deliver this baby" she said, slapping the gloves into place. Jareth stared at her before rounding on Gaius, fury in his eyes that he had taken a risk like this.

"I think it's best we stay outside in the hallway. Call if you need anything, Dix" Gaius said, hurriedly shooing Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Westley out of the room before closing the door after himself.

"Right, lets see what we have here. Polly, do you mid getting some sheets, please" Dixena said.

"Hello, Sarah. My name's Dixena but please, call me Dix. I'm just going to have a little look and feel about here and there to determine when little miss will be appearing, alright, so just lie back and try to relax for me now"

"Jareth, where's Jareth?" Sarah panted as Dixena felt her bump carefully.

"I'm here, Sarah" Jareth rushed to her side and grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry, Jareth, I didn't mean to anger you earlier" Sarah said, bursting into tears.

"No, Sarah, hush now, love. I am the one who is sorry. I over reacted, and I truly do not deserve you" Jareth said, nearing tears himself.

"Yes, well, we can decipher who is the sorriest later. It's time for little miss to arrive, Sarah" Dixena said, gently patting her shoulder.

Although Dixena didn't like the idea of Jareth being present, she had no choice but to allow it, him being king and all.

An hour after saying she was ready, and pushing with everything she could, there was still no baby. Jareth could hardly feel his hand anymore, but he couldn't care less. Sarah was exhausted and becoming hysterical.

"Sarah, we can now see the baby's head so it now time for the big pushing to begin, almighty, my lovely?" Dixena said.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing up til now?" Sarah snapped, sweaty and red in the face. She screwed up her face and screamed as she pushed with everything she had.

"Sarah…" Jareth began but was drowned out by a cry. A small, perfect, high-pitched cry.

"She's here and she's perfect. Polly, more towels, dear" Dixena said as she hurriedly cleaned the baby then wrapped her in a blanket that had been set aside for her arrival.

Jareth stood, staring transfixed at Dixena and the little squirming bundle in her arms.

"Jareth…" Sarah whispered weakly.

Her grip on his hand went slack but Jareth didn't seem to notice. Dixena walked to him and handed him the baby.

"Congratulations, your majesty, it's a girl…but of course you knew that" she said to him, beaming and he gently took his daughter from her, staring in awe at her.

She was perfect. Little rose coloured lips with a button nose and chestnut brown curls. Jareth stared in awe at her face for a second before turning towards Sarah, with tears in his eyes.

"Sarah, she's here. Our baby girl. She's perfect. She's…" Jareth stopped dead as he saw his wife. Her eyes were closed and her face ashen.

"SHE'S HAEMORAGHING" Dixena shouted suddenly.

"What?!" Jareth said, panic gripping him "SARAH?" he yelled to her, but she didn't respond.

"Polly, fetch Gaius, quickly. I'm sorry, your majesty, you are going to have to wait outside." Dixena said as she forcefully pushed Jareth towards the door.

"Wha-Wha-What? No, I must be with her always" Jareth tried and failed to get towards Sarah again.

As Gaius burst into the room. Westley came running in and stopped dead at what was in front of him.

Gaius rushed over to Sarah and started muttering under his breath while producing another crystal, this one a light blue. He began running the crystal along Sarah's abdomen.

"You there, specks, help me get him out of here!" Dixena yelled at Westley who came running to them at once. With one last mighty shove, they pushed Jareth into the hallway and shut the door on him.

He stood, staring at the door, not knowing if his beloved was alright.

Tears fell from his face onto the bundle in his arms which equally started crying for the mother that she hadn't even met yet.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Something's are made to last...

Chapter 4.

I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a tad short and I'm not completely happy with it but as I have some spare time I wanted to get it typed and published to you all.

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JIM HENSONS CHARACTERS I DO** **J**

Jareth stood, staring at the door, not attempting to comfort the crying baby in his arms. It wasn't until Westley approached him and gently laying a hand on his shoulder that he seemed to come to his senses.

"Your Majesty?" Westley inquired, making Jareth jump, causing the infant to cry harder.

"She's bleeding, Westley. She could be dying and I'm not there with her" Jareth whispered, his voice breaking.

He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He had just got her back, they were happily married, were having a baby girl together...everything that Jareth had dreamed of and more. Could fate really be crueller than him and snatch it all away?

Hoggle sobbed quietly in the corner of the hallway. Sir Didymus had gone to get Ludo and had not returned yet.

"No! No, I will not leave her alone" Jareth said suddenly.

"Here, Westley" he said and handed the bundle to him and placed the baby in his arms before he was ready, causing him to knock Westley's glasses askew.

"But, your Majesty..." Westley protested weakly above the wailing as Jareth made towards the door.

He only had time to put his hand on the door handle before it flew open. Gaius stood in the doorway. He was panting slightly and he mopped his brow with a handkerchief.

Jareth studied his face before breaking down and saying "Gaius is she..."

"She's stable, your Majesty" Gaius said, cutting across him and, as those words registered with Jareth, he sunk to his knees and put his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Westley asked, gently rocking the baby as she started to quieten down.

"It seems that some blood vessels burst from the pressure of pushing whilst delivering the child. She bled quite a lot but I managed to stem the flow before it became too dangerous and life-threatening. Dixena and Pollyanna are with her now, making her comfortable and cleaning her up. I suggest taking the baby in there to go into the cot we have set up next to the Queen. Pollyanna and Dixena will take care of the baby until the Queen's strength returns" Gaius said and knelt down next to Jareth.

He put his hand on Jareth's shoulder, forcing him to remove his hands from his tear-stained face and look at him.

"She is going to be alright, Jareth. We managed to stop any kind of damage from taking place. A few days of rest and healing spells and she will be right as rain in no time" Gaius smiled gently at him. In some ways, it was endearing to see just how much his King cared for his Queen but dangerous in other ways.

"Cans we go sees her?" Hoggle piped up loudly.

"Why, of course. But only you lot here. I don't want her getting crowded. She has been put into an enchanted sleep to start the healing process so she won't be much of a conversationalist today" Gaius said, back to his business-like demeanour.

Jareth stood slowly back up, taking a few deep breaths.

"Thank you, Gaius, for saving her again. You will be rewarded, you all will." He said.

Waving his hand, Gaius said "Think nothing of it, your Majesty. I was merely doing my job as the court's physician"

"Still, I shall not forget it, ever" Jareth said and shook his hand before bowing to him.

"Sire!" Gaius said, suddenly embarrassed by this act of devotion from his King. Jareth stood back up and smirked at him.

Gaius cleared his throat and said "I must go and get cleaned up, please excuse me" and hurried off down the hallway with a red face.

Jareth watched him go before going back into the medical wing. He nodded to Westley and Hoggle to follow him in.

As all three walked into the room, they saw new, white pristine sheets covering Sarah's bed and Sarah was now lying underneath a feather down white duvet.

Pollyanna was pouring droplets of different coloured potion from different sized bottles into a glass while Dixena was checking Sarah's pulse.

"Good and strong" Dixena told them all as the neared Sarah.

"You have a fighter here, your Majesty. I wouldn't ever cross her if I were you. Champion of the Labyrinth, indeed." She said, smiling.

Jareth moved past her and bent over Sarah, smoothing some of her hair away from her face.

"Sarah, love, I'm here" Jareth said gently, cupping her face. Sarah didn't stir and continued to sleep soundly.

Pollyanna bustled over to Dixena with the glass for her to inspect. Peering at it for a full minute, Dixena then held the glass up to the light of the sunset filtering through the oval shaped window across the room. As the light shone through the contents of the glass, a burst of colour emitted from it and filled the room with rainbow patterns momentarily. Satisfied, Dixena took the glass out of the sunbeam and handed it back to Pollyanna.

"This looks good and dandy, Polly. Bottle it up, would you, and we will give it to her when she wakes" Dixena said to her.

"Yes ma'am" Pollyanna said, taking the glass from Dixena.

Dixena saw Jareth watching them and said "Just a very powerful healing potion, to speed things along. We don't want her away from the baby any longer than necessary."

She walked over to him, saying "You can go and get some rest yourself, now, if you want. They are both in good hands here"

"I'm not leaving her" Jareth said, clutching Sarah's hand and resting it against his cheek, "I'm not leaving either of them"

Dixena clicked her tongue and said "Fair enough, but might I suggest that you put the baby in the cot beside her mother?". She sounded stern.

"Wha? Oh, yes, of course. Westley?" Jareth said, reluctantly letting go of Sarah's hand and holding out his arms. Westley passed the baby over to him and Jareth gently laid her down into the cot and tucked a white blanket around her. Jareth watched in awe as his little girl yawned and joined her mother in sleep.

"Perfect" he breathed, completely in love with her already. He had been foolish to think Sarah only had that power over him.

"Sire, I will draw up an official statement at once. Do we have a name by any chance?" Westley asked, producing a scroll and quill from inside his robes.

Jareth watched his daughter sleep, one finger gently grazing a rosy cheek. It seemed like he had not heard Westley until...

"Lily" Jareth said.

"Her name is Lily"

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…

CHAPTER 5.

ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.

Sorry that isn't very long. The next few chapters will be a bit on the short side but also a time jump too as things need to speed up.

Enchanted Peach Dreams: I'm not sure why I chose Lily to be honest, I've just always liked the name ?

It was a solid two days before Sarah woke up. True to his word, Jareth had not left his wife's side, keeping the baby close by too. As Sarah wasn't conscious to feed her baby, and Dixena wanted her to wake up naturally, the decision was made to extract milk from her as and when little Lily needed it.

The day Sarah woke up, Jareth had been dozing by her bedside, his laying by her stomach. He had lulled himself to sleep by resting his head here to know she was still breathing and that she was still with him.

He was dreaming of her. In his dream they were in the ballroom but there was a silvery mist swirling around them. She was how he remembered her on their wedding day. She ran her hands through his hair as he held her close by her waist. As her hand came down from his hair, it trailed down to caress his cheek. He leaned into her touch. He opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger to his lips to silence him with her other hand.

She smiled sadly at him as she whispered, "I have to go". Her voice carried around them and echoed.

"Go? Go where? What about me? What about Lily?" Jareth asked frantic and panicked.

She just shook her head at him and suddenly started fading away in front of his eyes. He tried to clutch onto her tight but all her felt was his arms grasping each other.

"Sarah? Sarah! SARAH!" Jareth yelled and woke up with a start.

He lay there, disorientated and breathing heavily, his heart pounding and tears in his eyes. Then he felt it. It was a soft, gentle feeling, like when a butterfly lands on your hand. A hand was stroking his head, gently twirling his long, golden locks through its fingers.

Jareth's head snapped towards the movement. It was such a sudden movement that his neck clicked loudly. Sarah was awake.

"Hey" she whispered, her eyes half open.

Jareth stared at her for a moment before sitting up and grabbing her hand that had been playing with his hair.

"Sarah…. you are alright" he managed to choke out while kissing every inch of her hand that he could, her palm, the back of her hand, each knuckle and finger and her wrist, directly where her pulse beat strongly.

"What happened?" she asked him, but he hushed her and called Dixena over to check her over.

Jareth left them in private for a moment. He didn't want Dixena or even Sarah to see his tears of relief. He gave a great, shuddering breath, knowing that she was awake and that she should be alright within time.

After Dixena gave her the all-clear, she asked Pollyanna to go and fetch the multi-coloured potion they had made a few days earlier. Pollyanna did as she was asked, and Sarah drank it down in three gulps. It made her tingle before she felt pleasantly warm all over.

Handling the glass back to Pollyanna, Sarah sank back in the three pillows stacked behind her.

"Tell me what happened" She said to Jareth.

Before he did, he asked Dixena to go and alert Gaius, Westley, Kirsten and the others that Sarah was awake.

"Certainly, Your Majesty, but before that, maybe we should reunite Mum with baby?" Dixena said with a tone of pointing out the obvious.

Jareth had been so relieved when Sarah had woken up that he had momentarily forgotten about anything and everything else.

"Yes, of course" Jareth said, turning away from Sarah and hovering over the cot to pick Lily up. Turning back around to face Sarah again, he cradled Lily, who was asleep, closely to his chest.

It was as if time had stood still, or Jareth had been messing with it again. The minute Sarah laid eyes upon her daughter, her eyes welled up and things went into slow motion for a minute or two.

"Hush, love. She's alright. She's perfect" Jareth said soothingly, placing the baby into open arms. Sarah didn't even realize she was reaching for her. She couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Sarah, like Jareth, was in complete awe of her. "Hello, my beautiful baby girl" she said as she gently stroked her rosy cheeks. Lily staying sleeping soundly.

"Westley had to draft an official statement when she was born. I told him what we had intended to name her" Jareth said, sitting back down by Sarah's bed side.

Sarah looked up briefly at him, her beautiful green eyes huge and staring but silently crying.

"You know what, tell me what happened later. It was all worth it to have her here with us" she said.

Jareth was silent for a moment, just watching the captivated look in his wife's face of their daughter before saying "Hmmm, I wouldn't put it that way, but I know what you mean"

"Look at her" Sarah said breathlessly, gently rocking Lily "She's going to break hearts"

"Just like her mother then. Two Sarah's! I don't think I'm going to cope very well" Jareth said jokingly.

Dixena came back, informing them that everyone had been told that Sarah was awake, and she would have a flurry of visitors later so she had better get some rest now.

Sarah handed Lily reluctantly back to Jareth and watched as he kissed the sleeping baby on her forehead then gently placed her back into the cot, tucking a blanket back around her.

"I will leave you to get some rest, love. I dare say Westley has been snowed under with paperwork in my absence" Jareth said, equally kissing Sarah on her forehead

"Uh huh" Sarah said, too busy staring at Lily and not really listening to him.

Jareth chuckled quietly as he left the room, thinking that from now on, he had competition and a fight on his hands for his own wife's attention.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…

CHAPTER 6.

ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.

Again, not very long but I have the next few chapters thought out. This chapter is basically a time lapse with fluff etc. I'm truly sorry if the tense goes a bit wibbly wobbly with this one. Thankyou all for all your lovely reviews, they make me smile when not many other things do.

Even though Sarah felt better after a couple of days of rest, Dixena and Gaius both insisted that she remained on bed rest for two weeks. She didn't feel bored though, she didn't have time to, what with all the constant visitors and her newborn vying for her attention and occupying her every waking thoughts.

Jareth reluctantly had to go back to his kingly duties when Sarah had her remaining week in the medical wing. Up until then, he hadn't really left her side, even conjuring a lavish double bed for them. When Sarah didn't have any of her friends visiting her, they found themselves just staring in awe of their daughter.

Her eyes were a shade of aqua-marine and, after her birth, her chestnut brown hair had turned a lighter shade to nearly caramel, a perfect combination from both parents. Lily was a good baby, hardly cried at all.

After the first clumsy week, Sarah and Jareth took to being parents like a duck to water. Once Sarah was deemed fit enough to leave the medical wing, they were to have a kingdom-wide celebration.

Three weeks after Lily was born, the kingdom had an all-day party in her honour. All manner of people came from all over the underground and beyond, bestowing praise upon Lily and her parents. Even King Maxian made an appearance but alone.

Sarah, who up until now had had her thoughts only on her daughter and Jareth, suddenly remembered the faint memory of her baby shower. What were those three-woman talking about that day…? She racked her brains. Something about Clairissa being involved…with…a human…male?!

She had wanted to go and talk to King Maxian about what she had heard that day but, for some reason unknown to her, Jareth had hooked his arm with her elbow and was steering her towards everyone except Maxian. Sarah glared at him suspiciously, but Jareth didn't seem to notice.

The celebration lasted way into the night until Lily fell asleep in her mother's arms and Sarah too retired to their chambers, leaving Jareth to say goodbye to their guests.

As the months rolled by since her birth, Lily grew from a happy newborn to a happy child. She was loved by anyone that met her. Sarah said she just had that kind of confidence, Jareth said it was because she as just like her mother.

Sarah disagreed half-heartedly. "Maybe slightly in looks and personality but she isn't exactly like me. More like you" she had said whilst watching her play one sunny afternoon in the castle's garden. Ludo picked her up and had put her up on his back for her to look at the flowers that grew up a trellis.

"How do you figure that one out?" Jareth had asked, smirking.

"Remember her first word?" Sarah said teasingly

Jareth's smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl.

"Just because her first word was "Hoghead", you automatically assume she's like me?"

Sarah giggled "Well, it's not like I've ever called Hoggle that before. I'm not that cruel."

Jareth's eyes lit up "Exactly" he said "You know I'm not really cruel, even when I call Hoggle by a different name"

Sarah scoffed "You're not cruel? What about when I came here in the first place when you sent that machine after me and Hoggle!"

She stood up from the ornate mahogany bench they were sat at and made to walk towards Ludo and Lily, but Jareth was at her in a flash. He wound his arms around Sarah's waist and pulled her back into him.

"I wasn't being cruel, Precious. I was simply trying to get you to notice me, the way boys do when they have had their hearts stolen by beautiful girls" he whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe as she melted against him at his words and touch.

Having a child had not changed much for Sarah and Jareth. They still spent time together, mostly with Lily and, when they were alone, it was just like they were newlyweds.

After Lily had turned two (in Aboveground age), Jareth and Sarah decided to try for another baby, after many tests from Gaius and Dixena (who had stayed on with a permanent position and had taken over mentoring Pollyanna from Gaius) under Jareth's extreme insistence. Unfortunately, because Sarah had now been in the Underground for five years, her human side was weakening and the fae side was strengthening. Gaius had told them that it might be more difficult to conceive. After more try's then flecks of glitter in the Labyrinth, they had still not been blessed with another child.

"It will happen when it happens, love" Jareth kept saying, mastering a way to hide his sadness from her.

Just after Lily's third birthday, Kirsten decided to go Aboveground.

"Just for a week, you know, see the folks, explain to them that I'm not dead nor have I run away with the cruise ship captain"

Sarah giggled "Well, I hope you have a great time and be safe. Remember you can't teleport until you are past the Labyrinth. I find it's best to do it past the fiery's forest."

Ever since Lily's birth, Jareth had put a restriction on anyone who could teleport into the labyrinth and the goblin city. He wasn't taking any chances of finding himself unprepared, he had said. Now you couldn't do it in or out until you were at least half-way into the fiery's forest.

That day, Jareth and Westley had a court appearance so they bid Kirsten goodbye at the edge of the firey forest with Sarah and Lily before escorting them back and then heading off to had kissed Westley to within an inch of his life, ruffling up his hair and knocking his now steamed glasses askew.

"I love you. Please send word you have arrived safe to your destination the minute you get there" he said to her.

Kirsten nodded, a faint hint of tears in her eyes as she whispered back that she loved him too.

"Take care, Kirst" Sarah said hugging her tightly.

"Yes, please look after yourself" Jareth said, hugging her too

"I will. Goodbye, beautiful girly. Auntie Kirsten will bring you back something pretty" Kirsten said, kissing Lily on the cheek in her mother's arms

"Miss you, Auntie Kirsten" Lily managed say with her limited vocabulary.

Kirsten gathered her rucksack, walked up to the tree line, turned around and waved at them all madly before heading straight in. Unfortunately, she wouldn't make it out the other end….

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…

CHAPTER 7.

ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.

Again, not very long but time for a semi reveal for you all. Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, especially LabyFicLover, they are very informative for you to tell which parts you like best so thankyou ?

The sound of water droplets dripping from high above then splashing down onto some rocks below filled Kirsten's ears. The same droplets trickled evenly onto her face, bringing her around from her state of unconsciousness.

She opened her eyes, her vision swimming slightly.

 _That must have been some teleport,_ she thought, _I've never blacked out from one before though. How long was I out for? I…Where am I? What the…?!_

She had attempted to stand up but had then realized that her hands and feet were shackled to a wall. She fell back down. As she hit the ground, she felt a dull ache shoot from the back of her head. She shook it, trying to relieve the pain and trying to get her vision to focus and looked around.

She was in a cave. Someone must have done something to her and brought her here. The same someone that seemed to be living in this cave, judging by the fire pit with various pots decorated here and there and two separate blankets lying nearby. The same someone she could hear muttering, just out of her line of vision. A woman…

"We must be patient. Remember she said she was going Aboveground for a week. We have to wait at least another week until we put the next step of the plan into action."

Kirsten gasped silently as she heard another voice answer the woman, this time it was a man's…

"Why do we have to keep her about? It would be a lot more fun to kill her and leave her body where Sarah and the others can find it. Oh, imagine the pain they would feel…" he trailed off, his voice sounding gleeful.

At the mention of the word "Kill", Kirsten started to struggle against her shackles. Unfortunately, this made more noise then she intended and alerted the people. She heard footsteps coming towards her and from around a corner came Clairissa followed by Markus.

Kirsten stopped what she was doing immediately and sat back down when she saw who the voices belonged to.

"Hey! Look who's awake!" Markus said in a disturbingly playful manner, walking towards Kirsten and crouching down in front of her. Clairissa remained standing, staring down at Kirsten.

"Do you know who I am, girl?" Clairissa said to her.

Kirsten stared directly into her eyes and said "Yeah, you're the whore princess of whatever who tried to get with Jareth then realized he didn't want your skanky ass"

SMACK!

Kirsten's head was thrown to the right and ricocheted off the side of the wall. She tasted blood. Her lip had been busted open. She looked slowly back up at Clairissa. She, however, hadn't moved a muscle. It had been Markus that struck Kirsten.

"Say that again, bitch, and it will be the last thing you ever say" he spat viciously at her.

He looked at Clairissa. "Why can't we kill her again?" he asked her.

Clairissa and Kirsten stared at each other for a minute. After a beat…

"Because we need the blood to be fresh" she said icily while Markus laughed manically.

Kirsten recoiled away from them, tugging at her shackles to no avail.

Clairissa smiled. She will get what she deserves and no human or their offspring will get in her way. The day for a new Queen for the goblin kingdom had arrived.

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…

CHAPTER 8.

ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.

This Chapter is where it all starts to kick off so please bear with me if the tense is weird etc.

Thankyou so much to my very good friend Cerian for being my proof-reader and helping me brain storm with the plot and giving suggestions. Thankyou also to all your reviews, I love them all and I like knowing which parts you like the best ?

A few days before Kirsten was due to return, a letter arrived, addressed to Westley. In it, Kirsten had written that she was not coming back and had decided to extend her stay Aboveground indefinitely.

Westley was crushed that he wouldn't be reunited with her as he had hoped but had told Sarah and Jareth what the letter had said, after all, apart from being his intended, Kirsten was also Sarah's best friend and therefore a lady of the court. Both Sarah and Jareth were shocked about this but also had their hands full with Lily and wasn't questioning it too much.

On the day that Kirsten had meant to return, Westley could be found in the throne room, sitting at the breakfast table, not eating anything but re-reading the letter. Something about it was troubling him but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

He thought back to all the times they had shared together while she had been here. How he had first met her at hers and Sarah's apartment all those years ago. How he had been struck by her beauty and fascinated by her cockiness (the ladies here were very up their own ass). He remembered how shy he was and, it seemed, she was shy as well, under all the bravado.

He remembered how she had reacted when he had to tell her about Sarah's attack and how much he admired her love for her friend. She had vowed to stay with her and, in doing so, had to come to live in the Underground. They had grown closer during that worrying time. He had comforted her when she broke down when she had seen Sarah lying unconscious in the medical wing.

After Sarah had woken up, and it was evident she would be alright, Kirsten started to spend more time with him. Sharing picnic lunches together and walks through the Labyrinth. They had shared their first kiss whilst walking through the fiery forest. He had asked to court her there and then…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sarah said to Westley, making him jump. He hadn't noticed her entering the room.

He sighed "It's this letter from Kirsten. There is just something…not quite right about it"

Sarah sat down next to him and placed a hand onto his that was holding the letter.

"Westley" Sarah said gently "I know this is difficult for you, but we must respect what she has decided and accept it. Things will get better for the both of you and maybe one day you can be friends?"

Westley wrenched his hand away from her so abruptly that he even surprised himself. "No" he said loudly, jumping up from his seat "I will not accept this. She is my everything and I will find out why this has happened". He stormed off and out of the throne room.

Sarah sighed. Granted she hadn't read the letter as it had been addressed to Westley but, seeing as he hadn't any inclination that this was going to happen, she supposed they were in a good relationship and this really was all out of the blue.

Jus then, Jareth walked into the throne room, carrying Lily.

"Now Lily, remember, call Hoggle "Hoghead" but never in front of your mother. For some strange reason, she doesn't find it humorous…" He stopped short when he saw Sarah already sitting at the table.

"Mumma" Lily cried and struggling out of Jareth's grasp. He placed her down and she ran towards her.

"Hey, baby girl" Sarah said and caught her daughter flying towards her and pulled her into a huge hug.

"I thought you was asleep" Jareth said, walking towards the table and sitting into the seat that Westley was just sitting on. He had a sheepish smirk on his face.

"Teaching our daughter bad habits, eh?" Sarah whispered to him but giggled and kissed him good morning.

As they ate, Sarah came to a decision. Before her and Jareth got married, she had returned Aboveground to collect her things. While her and Kirsten packed their belongings, they had decided to keep the apartment in their name for whenever they needed to go back Aboveground for whatever reason ("I mean, you wouldn't have to worry about rent. You're marrying a fricking King. You'll be rich" Kirsten had said none to discreetly).

As they left the throne room, Jareth holding one of Lily's hand with Sarah holding the other and swinging her slightly, Sarah told Jareth her plan.

"I'm going Aboveground to find Kirsten. I'll take Lily with me. I don't expect to be there for any longer than a day or so. We have the apartment where we can stay overnight. I'm hoping she will be there anyway. Maybe I can find out what happened and get her back here to sort things out with Westley"

Jareth's brows knotted "What if she isn't there?"

"Then I will ring her folks. That was where she was going anyway. That was the whole reason she went in the first place"

"When are you hoping to leave?" Jareth asked.

"Uh, in about an hours' time?" she said

"Can you not wait until this evening when I'm out of court?" he asked her.

"It's fine, we can go by ourselves, It's no big deal. In and out, as they say"

Jareth stopped and let go of Lily's hand. He cupped Sarah's cheek and looked at her.

"Are you sure? Would you like the guard to go with you?"

"Jareth, do you know what I'd look like, marching around up there with the guard?"

He nodded "Alright, I can see your point. Just…be careful and keep in contact. I don't know what I would do without you, either of you"

"Nor I you. Honestly, I will only be a day. Promise. I'll either find her or I won't. If I don't then I will come back, and we will do something else to try ad get in contact with her."

Jareth pulled her to him, holding her like he didn't want to let her go. He was scared. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he was afraid Sarah was leaving him and taking Lily with her and this was all a ruse.

He knew he was being completely insane. After all their relationship was stronger than ever, as far as he knew any way. They rarely argued and still acted like newlyweds in every aspect.

He released her then cupped the nape of her neck and pulled her lips to his in an all-consuming kiss. Sarah melted, as she always did. This seemed to confirm something to Jareth that she still loved him, and it was just paranoia that was sprinkling these horrible thoughts into his brain.

Releasing her, they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before whispering to her "I love you, Sarah. If anything happened to you, or Lily, I would die. I would open death with open arms."

"I love you too, Jareth. We both do. Nothing will happen. I know enough magic to defend myself up there against anything."

"At least stay inside the apartment until this evening, then I can come to you and help?" Jareth suggested.

Sarah mused this idea. If this would help him stop worrying, then she didn't have a problem with it.

"Ok, that will be great. It will be like a mini-break for all of us" Sarah smiled. She saw Jareth's face relax and his shoulders sag with relief. What was up with him now?

Jareth kissed Sarah and Lily goodbye outside the court room's door and Sarah carried Lily towards their bedroom to change into their other cloths.

As Sarah packed, she thought more about Kirsten and what must have happened for her not to want to come back. This was the first time she hadn't told her something. They were best friends and told each other everything.

As she opened her wardrobe to grab a simple jeans and shirt combo, he eyes lingered on her old corsets. She smiled, remembering what Kirsten had said when Sarah said that ladies here were expected to wear them at formal events…

"Are you joking? This isn't Victorian England! How they hell are you meant to breath or move in them?"

She showed willing though and wore them, even though every time she did, she complained that they hurt and that she now knew how Sarah must have felt giving birth. It made Sarah laugh each time.

Thank goodness that it was only for formal events, as Sarah still had a slight mummy tummy.

Sarah wiped the tears she hadn't realized had formed and pack the rest of hers and Lily's stuff. She had changed Lily into a little pastel pink top and blue leggings.

Westley was no where to be found to tell him what she intended to do but Sarah was sure that Jareth would tell him.

Carrying Lily in one arm and slinging an overnight bag over her other shoulder, she walked through the Labyrinth towards the fiery forest. She was glad she didn't bump into Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus because they would want to come with her and, although she can disguise herself and Lily and pull off looking human, those three definitely could not.

She reached the edge of the forest in good time and walked straight into it, knowing that there was nothing there that could scare her anymore. She placed Lily down and headed north, watching Lily run ahead but never out of site.

Walking in deeper, she could hear faint singing. It grew louder and louder until they rounded a corner into a clearing. In the clearing was three Fireys singing and dancing.

"Well, hey there lady and little lady. What are you doing here?" one said, balancing on one leg

"Hi, guys. We are on our way Aboveground" Sarah said and watched as another Firey popped out his eyes and threw them up in the air and caught them again straight back into their sockets. Lily laughed and clapped. Jareth was right. Lily was like Sarah. Fearless.

"We'd love to stay and dance, but we must keep going. Time difference, you know" She said to them.

"Sure thing, Lady. Have a great trip. We will sing and dance together when you come back through? The firey asked.

"Of course" She said and Lily nodded too. They were so great with her, always wanting to dance and sing with her.

Waving goodbye to them all, they trekked onwards. According to Sarah's memory, they were nearing the end of the forest and after that, they would be clear to teleport.

"Just around that corner now, Lily. Shall we race?" Sarah said to her

"Yeah, yeah, let's race" she said and didn't even wait for her mother to count down. She ran full tilt towards the corner and disappeared around it.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. There was no point in running after her, she wouldn't get far.

Just then, she heard Lily scream and Sarah's blood ran cold. She dropped the bag and ran towards her scream. Rounding the corner, she saw her daughter standing the clearing at the end of the forest. She wasn't alone.

Clairissa had Lily in an iron grip with one hand, the other holding a knife to Lily's throat. Lily was crying uncontrollably.

Sarah only had a chance to take a few steps towards them before she felt the whack on the back on her head and she plunged into darkness, the last thing she heard was her daughter crying and screaming out to her

"Mamma…"


	9. Chapter 9

SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…

CHAPTER 9.

ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.

Shortish chapter here while I try and work out my "right words" for the rest of this. It's going to get intense though, believe me. By the way, if anyone has any questions they ask in reviews, please don't hesitate to message me on here. To quote Ross from friends "I like mail" ?

P.S I apologize now if I offend or upset anyone in this chapter. It was not my intention.

Jareth paced impatiently up and down the length of the throne room. His feathered cloak swishing noisily at every turn he made. Westley sat the table, repeatedly wiping his glasses on his robes, even though they were spotless.

Sarah and Lily had been missing for five hours now. Jareth had gone Aboveground after he had finished up in court, just like he and Sarah had agreed he would do earlier that day, but when he had reached Sarah and Kirsten's old apartment, he had discovered that no one had been in there for months.

He had felt a bit panicky but, not to lose his head completely just yet, he had called out to Sarah through his thoughts. When she had failed to answer him at all, he had returned to the Underground in the hopes that she had somehow returned, and they had simply missed each other.

As he swooped through the fiery forest in his owl form, he spotted three fierys dancing in a clearing. He dived towards them and had changed into himself before his feet had hit the ground. Advancing on them, he tried, and failed, to stay calm as he asked them "Have you seen the Queen and Princess?"

They cowered away from him slightly then one of the piped up and said "Yeah we seen them today"

Jareth sagged with relief, but it was short-lived as another added "They promised to dance with us when they come back"

Jareth's panic resurfaced, and he transformed back into an owl to fly back to the castle without another word. Once he arrived back, he searched everywhere and asked every goblin he came across, dumping half of the castles staff in the bog for dawdling with their answers.

When it was evident that Sarah and Lily had not returned from Aboveground, nor to the castle, Jareth had called for the castles Guard, as well as Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus.

Jareth ordered the twenty fae men of the guard to search beyond the goblin city, including a thorough sweep of the forest and by the point where fae can transport. Westley asked Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus to search the Labyrinth, the bog and the oubliette. Jareth said he would remain in the throne room and Westley stay behind with him.

They had searched now for two hours without a word from anyone and Jareth was beginning to grow hysterical. Westley was no better, he knew exactly how Jareth was feeling and couldn't help but feel he was partially responsible.

Just then, the double doors of the throne room were thrown open and the captain of the guard, Théodren, marched in, flanked by two of his men.

Jareth stopped dead and watched them march towards him with eyes huge and staring. Westley slowly rose from his seat, replacing his glasses with his eyes fixed on them.

"Your Majesty…" they began as the reached Jareth and bowed, their expressions sombre.

"What news?" Jareth snapped, waving his hand at their formalities.

"Sire…" Théodren started.

"Do not dawdle. Just spit it out. She's left me, hasn't she?" Jareth's voice broke at the last word and he turned his back on them to hide his face.

He knew. Deep down he knew he never deserved her or her love. She had always deserved better and it seemed that she had finally realized that.

Westley moved closer to the men and asked Théodren what news he had.

"This is all we found" Théodren said gravely.

Jareth whipped around so fast that he became a blur to the others.

He saw that Théodren was holding his arm out, his palm open. He was holding something out to show them. He and Westley leaned forward to see what it was.

Jareth's mouth opened in silent horror and he stepped back again. His heart felt like it was being clenched by an iron fist.

Westley looked on, horrified as he said "Is that…?"

"The Queen's engagement and wedding rings" Théodren confirmed sadly.

Westley was having difficulty talking, he was stuttering so much.

"And…Is…t-that…?"

"Yes" Théodren confirmed again "The rings are covered in blood"

The throne room filled with an extremely anguished cry that rivetted around them. None of them had ever heard anything like it before, in all the years they had been sounded like something was dying the most painful death imaginable.

It was coming from their King. Their King cried out as he sank to his knees onto the floor, totally and completely broken.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Something's are made to last...

Chapter 10.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM JIM HENSON OR LABYRINTH.

This chapter is once again rather intense. I do not mean any offence caused. You have been warned. I do apologise if the tense goes a bit iffy here and there. Thank you ever so much for your lovely, lengthily reviews, they mean so much to me.

Jareth slumped low on his throne. Sarah and Lily had been gone for a month now and still, he barely ate and slept. When Théodren had returned with Sarah's rings coated in blood, it had destroyed him and yet, he still couldn't bring himself to think that they were dead, instead he liked to think that she had simply left him and taken Lily with her.

He had returned Aboveground countless times to search for them, calling to Sarah through his thoughts but all that remained out there was dead silence.

He was starting to look less and less like the fearsome Goblin King of old. Heartbreak had taken its toll on him. He was a lot thinner so that his cloths hung from his frame and his eyes were sunken, his skin around them ashen. He had finally admitted defeat, admitting to himself that his everything was gone, taken from him and it was never coming back.

A few days ago, the goblin city held a memorial for them. Jareth wore his darkest outfit, the same outfit he wore when he and Sarah had faced up to each other in the Escher room all those years ago. Now he faced an eternity alone. He was adamant that he would never love another for the rest of his days.

He sighed, slumping even lower on his throne. How quiet the castle was without Lily's laughter ringing through the hall ways. Suddenly, the double doors to the throne room opened and a goblin sentry popped his head through the gap. Jareth barely looked up at him.

"Kingy?" the goblin sentry enquired.

"What is it?" Jareth whispered, his voice croaking and his throat aching.

The goblin sentry entered the room a little more but he was feeling anxious. He wanted to see his Kingy happy again. He missed the Queen and the Princess and the light they seemed to have taken from the kingdom when they left.

"Kingy has visitor" he said to Jareth.

Jareth's eyes lifted to the goblin and he sat up a little straighter. Dare he think that it was Sarah? That she had come back to him, that they both had?

"Send them in" he croaked and conjured up a goblet of water with a wave of his hand, which he gulped down noisily. It gave him a bit of strength back.

As he shakily stood up from his throne, the sentry ran back through the doors and opened them wider to allow the visitor through.

Jareth took a deep breath and looked up. Sure enough, it wasn't Sarah. It was Clairissa.

 _What the bloody hell does she want?_ He asked himself.

Clairissa walked purposely towards Jareth, the many skirts of her pink dress swishing, her long, blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders.

He stood, watching her approaching him. She sank down into a bow, and then stood back up again with a flourish.

"Jareth-"she began

"Your Majesty" Jareth interrupted and corrected her.

Clairissa scowled slightly but started again "Your Majesty. I was deeply saddened by your news of the Lady Sarah and Lily...passing away"

"Queen" Jareth mumbled, staring her down.

Clairissa continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"You cannot possibly go on alone. You need a Queen by your side"

"NO" Jareth yelled, waving his hand through the air to cut her off "I did this before I had a Queen and I will do it without one"

Clairissa was stunned into silence. This wasn't how she had planned it would go at all. Time for plan B...

"Alright. I understand. I hope we can move on from this. Start afresh." She said to him.

Jareth nodded and went to turn away from her.

"I will leave you now" Clairissa said and moved towards him to hug him. Her arms snaked around the back of his shoulders and she pressed herself to him, burying her face just past his right shoulder. His arms remained limply at his sides.

She started to pull away from him, her face dangerously close to his. For a brief moment they looked at each other and then Clairissa leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his. They lingered there for one tenth of a second before Jareth erupted.

Pushing her violently away from him, he screamed "NO!"

She fell hard to the ground. Jareth was furious. He had wanted the last kiss on his lips to have been Sarah's.

Clairissa had fallen flat onto her face, busting her bottom lip on impact. She turned from where she led and got up, backing away from Jareth as he advanced towards her as she wiped her lip.

"If you ever, EVER, come near me or my kingdom again, I will have you taken to the Oubliette and kept there for the rest of your life" Jareth said, spitting each word with venom in his voice.

Clairissa was scared and, blinking back angry tears, she turned and ran away from him, out of the throne room, down the hall way and out of the castle.

She wiped the back of her hand furiously across her mouth and saw blood there.

"Alright, fine! You will be made to suffer, Jareth, one way or another. Time for plan C" she said furiously, running into the firey forest.

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Something's are made to last...

Chapter 11.

Here is the highly anticipated Chapter 11. I will warn you that things will be intense, maybe even dark and mature in nature so if that isn't for you then don't read on. I do apologise if the tense is all over the place too but I've worked rather hard on this one and as it is late I kind of just wanted to get it out there for everyone. I also want to apologise for any offence caused, it is not my intention at all. As always, reviews are very welcome and encouraged.

Sarah woke from another uncomfortable night's sleep. She had been shackled to a cave wall for weeks now and she still didn't know what Markus and Clairissa were planning. Were they going to kill her and Lily? Sarah wasn't sure because, if they were, wouldn't they already be dead?

Sarah's hands and legs were shackled but she also had a iron band around her head that was connected to a chain on the wall too. She assumed that blocked her thoughts from Jareth and also his from her as she hadn't heard from nor had he answered her desperate pleas for help.

She had been shocked to discover that Kirsten was here but it was nothing compared to being told that Kirsten had joined them in their vendetta against Jareth.

 _"_ _Kirsten must be under some sort of spell, she wouldn't knowingly hurt me this way"_ Sarah had said when they had tauntingly told her.

"Nonsense" Clairissa had said gleefully to Sarah's tear-stained face "She just realised who was rightfully Queen"

"Show her, Kirsten" Markus had said, practically frothing at the mouth with excitement.

Kirsten had knelt down in front of Sarah so they were face to face. Sarah looked deep into Kirsten's eyes. What she saw looking back was no longer her best friend but a complete stranger and what was worse is that there was no hint of a spell there either. This stranger lifted her hand and slapped Sarah hard across the face.

"Stop your stupid snivelling, you bitch" Kirsten had said in a deadly cold voice.

It was at that moment that Sarah knew that she and Lily were alone. No-one was coming for them. Her heart broke thinking about how Jareth must be suffering.

The only small comfort for Sarah was knowing her daughter was alright. Granted, it made her blood boil to know that Lily was being kept in a make shift cage but they were allowed little intervals together, every one of them Sarah spent clinging to Lily and comforting her as they both cried. Except for these brief times together every few days, they were completely separate.

That night, however, seemed different. Sarah sensed that their time here was coming to an end.

She had been dozing, her head resting against the damp cave wall when she heard it : Screaming. An awful wail that sounded inhuman. Sarah did a mental check of all the creatures in the Underworld that could be responsible for that noise. She drew a blank but whatever it was, it sounded furious.

Sure enough, at that very minute, Clairissa stormed into view, shrieking like a banshee. Markus and Kirsten ran into the cavernous room just as Clairissa kicked at a bucket of water, sending it flying and dowsing the fire they had in the middle of the room.

"I just lit that" Kirsten mumbled, sounding annoyed.

Clairissa glared at her and clasped at her head, grabbing bunches of her hair and pulling it.

"What happened? I take it the plan didn't go well?" Markus asked

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!AARRGGH" Clairissa yelled, tugging hard at her hair.

"So, what now?" Kirsten asked

Clairissa ignored her but let go of her hair and pointed a sharp finger at Markus.

"You! You will fuck that bitch-" she points at Sarah "And you will keep on doing so until you impregnate her. Jareth won't want a Queen that is pregnant with another mans child, no matter how "in love" they are" she said, spitting on the ground "He will have absolutely no choice but to marry me then. I suspect he would sentence her to death if we paint it as an affair"

Markus stood dumbfounded at her viciousness. Sarah looked shocked at this display and, looking at Markus, she felt bile rise in her throat as she saw him getting hard from this talk of abuse he was being ordered to inflict upon her.

"You" Clairissa then pointed at Kirsten "You can kill the brat. It would be best that the heir to the throne is one of my own"

"NOOOOOO"

Sarah had found some strength and her voice and was now fighting half heartedly against her restraints.

"Not my baby! LILY! Kirsten, no, please, we are friends, you are Lily's godmother! Clairissa have mercy, please, I beg you" Sarah cried, trying to stand but the restraints pulled her back down to the ground.

Clairissa and Kirsten watched her attempt to get back up but she dropped back down, defeated and crying.

"Use this" Clairissa handed Kirsten her dagger. Kirsten took it, looking slightly reluctant very fleetingly but reverted back to her cold stare just as quick. Kirsten walked past Clairissa towards the other room where Lily was being kept.

"Oh, and Kirsten?" Clairissa said and Kirsten turned to look at her.

"Make it hurt" She said with an evil smile. Kirsten gave the smallest of hints of a nod and walked out of the room.

Clairissa strode over to Sarah and knelt down to her level, grabbing hold of her chin and forcing Sarah to look her in the eye.

"You shouldn't have come back here. He is mine and will always be mine. You are nothing and will be treated as such." Clairissa whispered in a deadly tone.

She stood back up and walked off into another room. Sarah heard an echoed conversation.

"Do what you want with her. Just don't kill her. I'm going to have a lie down I don't feel well"

"Alright, my sweet. I love you"

"Urgh"

Markus came into view. He strode over to Sarah and towered over her.

"Get up. I said GET UP!" Markus spat at her.

Sarah was so tired and weak that she could only manage to sit up onto her knees.

"Markus, I..."

"SHUT UP!" Markus yelled at her and struck, back handing her so that she once again fell to the ground. Sarah hit the floor on her back, pain wrenching through her body. She tasted blood from her split lip she just received. She opened her eyes and looked around for Markus.

He was over by the fire pit, lighting a new fire. This confused Sarah, or was it a concussion, until she saw him stick an iron poke into the now roaring flames.

"Do you know how much you were a tease at work?" He asked her. She didn't answer.

"No, I expect you did but I suspect you enjoyed it, didn't you. A secret slut really, but you enjoy teasing guys until they nearly go mad."

Sarah stayed silent.

"And then when you swanned into work with HIM! Saying you were with him yet you had teased me too much for me not to do anything about it...and then, when I decided to take what you was clearly willing to give me but he showed up...and the pain...the pain he caused me...him and his guard...but mainly you..."

He took the red-hot poker out of the fire and advanced over to her, holding it up. Sarah screamed and tried to get up but he pushed her back down. He stood over her.

"The pain YOU caused me, mentally and PYSICALLY"

As he yelled the last word, he stamped his foot down hard onto her right ankle, breaking it.

Sarah screamed in immense pain. She had never felt pain like this.

"Well..." he straddled her, grabbing roughly at her hair and forcing her head still. She looked him dead in the eye, trying to pant through the pain.

"Now...I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain..." he held the red hot poker right next to her cheek

"DO YOU LIKE PAIN?"

A voice rang out, distracting Markus. He turned to look at who spoke and received a punch to the nose, so forceful that he dropped the poker, narrowly missing Sarah as he fell sideways off her. The punch had dislodged his cartilage that went up into his brain, killing him instantly.

"Try wearing a corset..."

Sarah looked up at the voice. She knew that voice, so full of life and protectiveness for her. A voice she thought she had lost forever.

Kirsten came into view and stood over her, holding out her hand to help Sarah to her feet.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…**

 **CHAPTER 12.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.**

 **Firstly, I know my writing is not perfect, however I write for me and for the ones that show me support. My style in writing may change through the years and it may get better but for now it stays the same no matter how many times I get told about grammar and tense etc. So please, if you like my story then wonderful, feel free to leave a review but if you don't like it then please go about your day peacefully.**

 **Secondly, any similarities in this story or any I have done are just that. I have not and never will steal from any other writer. I take inspiration from fellow writers, but I would never take their stories or ideas from them.**

 **Thirdly and most importantly I am sorry for the late update and incredibly grateful to those that support me** **. Enjoy. This Chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta Cerian for her continued support, help and marvelous ideas**

Sarah continued to stare at Kirsten and her out-stretched hand, confusion setting in. After a beat, Kirsten, rolling her eyes and sighing, grabbed Sarah's left arm and heaved her up to standing. Kirsten grabbed her and gave her the tightest hug Sarah had ever felt.

"I'm so sorry Sarah" she said, starting to cry "It was the only way to keep us all alive. I was just pretending, acting, playing the part they thought they needed. I'd never, ever hurt you or Lily and Jareth"

Sarah stood, limp and stunned at first before Kirsten's words registered and her arms wound around her, bringing her close. The two best friends hugged each other tightly and cried.

A few minutes past before Sarah's brain started working properly again and she pulled away from Kirsten and asked, "Where's Lily?". She sounded fierce.

"Don't worry, when I was supposed to go to her and…well, I let her go instead. I told her to go back into the forest. With any luck she's bumped into something that will get her back to Jareth and Westley" Kirsten said.

Sarah's face sagged slightly with relief, but she didn't lessen her grip on Kirsten.

"Jareth! Something must have happened to him. He hasn't answered my calls through my thoughts" Sarah started crying again, louder this time.

"Sarah, Ssh, please, you'll wake bitch face up! He wouldn't have heard your cries because of that iron band on your head. It blocks your thoughts and the connection you both share. The longer you wear it, the longer the effects last once it's removed. I heard them two talking about it before the caught you and Lily" Kirsten said, nudging the dead corpse of Markus with her foot. They hear a jingle of metal.

Before Sarah could say anything, Kirsten had delved into Markus's pockets. Finding the keys to Sarah's shackles, Kirsten started freeing her.

"Man, this stuff is so badly rusted that the key will barely turn…"

"Careful! Don't break it!"

"Puh-lease, when have I ever broken anything? There! That's one down"

"Yippee"

"Sarcasm isn't going to make me go any faster, Sarah"

"God, I forgot what a pain you can be sometimes"

"The only pain here is you, a royal one!"

The two best friends continued to squabble playfully but quietly. They didn't want to wake Clairissa.

Unbeknown to them, Clairissa had been watching from the shadows. She had said she was going to retire to her room, but she had wanted to watch Sarah being tortured. She hadn't seen Kirsten creep up and punch Markus until she had heard her cry out and saw him slump forward onto the ground. By then it was too late. The useless oaf had fallen flat on his face and hadn't gotten back up. As if she cared. He had expired his usefulness ages ago.

Now that the brat was free, and Sarah was nearly free too, it was time to go to the actual source. She was going to him. To make him suffer. If she couldn't have him then no one could. If she managed to catch up with the brat then, well, that would just be a bonus. She slipped out of the cave unnoticed.

She stomped through the forest for half and hour, so angry she couldn't run nor walk. She momentarily thought she would look comical if she didn't have murder on her mind. She stopped short as she heard music nearby. Rustling through some bushes, she peeked her head through a particularly thorny one, scratching her face several times and saw a circle of Fireys dancing and singing.

"Hey little lady, lets all twirl til we fall doooown"

Clairissa was just about to turn away when she heard one of them speak. She looked back, thinking they were addressing her but saw it was not her they were talking to but to a little girl, in a dirty, ripped dress, her light brown hair flowing as she spun around and laughed with the fireys.

 _Damn!_ Oh, well, Jareth will have to do, she thought as she pulled her head back out of the bush. She carried on towards the direction of the goblin castle, bits of twigs and leaves in her once beautiful, blonde curls, blood dripping from the cuts on her face.

Jareth sat, slightly slumped, on his throne, one hand shadowing his eyes even though they were closed. His hand rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pain away. He had tried, god knows he had tried to carry on without her, without them, but it was useless. He had not changed from the cloths he had worn for their memorial, the dark armor he had worn when he had met her for the very first time. Her rings, now clean, hung on a platinum chain to rest parallel with is heart. This was as close as he was ever going to get to being with them. Eternity stretched before him, painful and alone. Many times, when he laid awake at night, he had thought of interfering in other lands wars, just for the pain to end. Then he asked himself, could he be that selfish? To leave his subjects and kingdom, unprotected and without guidance, to go and die during something that didn't even concern him. If it was certain that he would be reunited with them both in the afterlife then, yes, he could be that selfish. He sighed. Even though it was his dream, he knew he couldn't really go through with it. Above his own worth and feeling, he still had kingly duties to do.

The double doors flew open suddenly. Jareth half-heartedly looked up and saw a figure. A figure with wild, blonde hair covered in twigs and leaves. Clairissa.

She looked just how Jareth felt. Angry yet defeated somehow. She took a few steps into the room and Jareth looked at her a bit more clearly, from her bird's nest hair, to her slightly ripped dress and bloodied face.

He gestured limply with his other hand to dismiss her away. He closed his eyes again but then heard her voice.

"You know I did everything I could think of to get you to love me. But it just wasn't enough was it?"

Her voice was shaky and high pitched. He tried to ignore her but heard her shuffle further into the room.

"She got in my way, the human whore, and got pregnant with your child when it should have been me. I should have been me! So, I took them away, out of my way but even that didn't change anything and now she is on her way back to you. A happy reunion awaits…well, not if I have anything to do with it."

She had reached one of the dining tables and had picked up a knife.

"If I can't destroy you with their supposed deaths then maybe I can destroy them with yours. Either way, you will not be together!"

His brain was foggy from grief and hadn't taken in much of what she was saying but looked up slightly and saw her holding a knife and understood. After all they had been through, was she going to do him a kindness?

He relaxed against his thrones back and threw open his arms, giving her a clear shot at his heart. He would not fight, he would not struggle. He wanted this.

Sarah. Lily. I'm coming to you.

He accepted his fare at her hands. He didn't even want to try and prevent it.

He heard Clairissa shriek as she started to advance towards him. He kept his eyes on her, saw the anger and hurt etched all over her once beautiful face.

He mouthed "Thankyou" to her as she reached him and lifted the knife above her head with both hands. He closed his eyes. All he saw was Sarah and Lily.

Jareth heard a dull thud but felt nothing. He opened his eyes again and saw Clairissa still standing in front of him, arms still raised but she was now swaying slightly, her eyes huge and staring unfocused.

She suddenly gasped and blood spurted from her mouth, spraying onto Jareth's face. He blinked, confused but remained rooted to the spot.

Clairissa swayed unsteadily on her feet, her arms falling limply to her side, dropping the knife with a clatter. She veered forwards, towards Jareth and fell flat onto her face, a dagger embedded into her back.

Jareth stared at it and then, as if an electric shock coursed through his body, he looked towards the door.

Standing in the doorway was Kirsten, one arm still raised from throwing her fatal hit and standing next to her, her other arm wrapped around her waist to support her from falling, was Sarah.


	13. Chapter 13

**SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…**

 **CHAPTER 13.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.**

 **Firstly, I know my writing is not perfect, however I write for me and for the ones that show me support. My style in writing may change through the years and it may get better but for now it stays the same no matter how many times I get told about grammar and tense etc. So please, if you like my story then wonderful, feel free to leave a review but if you don't like it then please go about your day peacefully.**

 **Secondly, any similarities in this story or any I have done are just that. I have not and never will steal from any other writer. I take inspiration from fellow writers, but I would never take their stories or ideas from them.**

 **Thirdly and most importantly I am sorry for the late update and incredibly grateful to those that support me. Enjoy.**

 **This is now nearing the end. A rather short chapter but I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations of me ;)**

 **Jareth stared, transfixed at the sight in front of him. He daren't move for fear of it all being a dream. Clairissa's blood ran down his face in garish lines but he did nothing to stem the flow. He just sat there, as still as a statue.**

 **Kirsten slowly lowered her arm, breathing hard. She helped Sarah limp further into the room. This was when Jareth knew it wasn't a dream. His eyes roamed over her, taking in her bruised and battered face, her tattered clothes, but all he could really see was his beautiful Queen, his Sarah. She had come back to him. It was like a beam of the brightest light had managed to burst through the darkest of clouds and that beam was now shining down upon Sarah.**

 **Jareth went to stand and lunge forward towards her but sitting still had caused his legs to cramp up. He fell off his throne and staggered to his feet. Sarah let go of Kirsten and limped towards him. They were ten paces away from each other when Jareth broke into a run, reaching her in the blink of an eye, catching her face with his hands and kissing every inch of her face, first on the lips then her cheeks and forehead whilst she collapsed into his embrace, sobbing. He held her so tight that it hurt but she never wanted the feeling to end.**

 **As Kirsten watched their happy reunion, she quickly wiped her eyes. It wouldn't do to see such a bad-ass cry. She suddenly heard hurried footsteps coming towards them and she spun around just as Westley darted into the room. He stopped short when he saw the view unfolding in front of him. He took his glasses off and cleaned them quickly. As he put them back on, his eyes met the ones he loved and his breath caught in his throat.**

 **Before he could take another breath, Kirsten had rushed up to him, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently. He was taken aback for just a second, totally dazed by this turn of events but when she broke away from him, he saw tears falling down her face. His Kirsten. She was back. He pulled her back to him and kissed her like she had never been kissed before.**

 **Screw being a bad-ass, this man was the only one she had ever let see her true self. She let the mask slip when she was with him and yet, he loved every inch of her, all the flaws she had tried to hide, he loved.**

 **Sarah and Jareth were locked in a hug so tight that it looked like they would need to be greased apart but more footsteps had them reluctantly and slowly pull away from each other, although Jareth still had her protectively cocooned to him.**

 **Theodren came rushing into the room and skidded to a halt at the site of the Queen and the Lady Kirsten standing in front of him. He gaped at Westley and Kirsten as they were still in an amorous clinch.**

 **Theodren strode past them and fell to his knees at Sarahs feet. He was beyond happy to see his Queen returned and in turn, bring his King back to him.**

 **"** **What is it, Theodren?" Jareth spoke for the first time for a long time. His voice was slightly raspy and quiet.**

 **"** **Your Majesty, It is the Princess. She has been found".**


	14. Chapter 14

**SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…**

 **CHAPTER 14.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.**

 **Firstly, I know my writing is not perfect, however I write for me and for the ones that show me support. My style in writing may change through the years and it may get better but for now it stays the same no matter how many times I get told about grammar and tense etc. So please, if you like my story then wonderful, feel free to leave a review but if you don't like it then please go about your day peacefully.**

 **Secondly, any similarities in this story or any I have done are just that. I have not and never will steal from any other writer. I take inspiration from fellow writers, but I would never take their stories or ideas from them.**

 **Thirdly and most importantly I am sorry for the late update and incredibly grateful to those that support me** **. Enjoy. This Chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta Cerian for her continued support, help and marvelous ideas** **There will be two more chapters after this one then the end.**

 **Credit to MM song "Evidence" and Facebook page the 50 shades of Loki.**

Shortly after Jareth and Sarah were reunited with Lily, it was announced that King Maxian had arrived unexpectedly. Word had finally reached him of what his daughter had done. As it was an official calling between kings, Sarah asked Westley and Kirsten to take Lily to see Gaius and get them all looked over by him. They both took Lily wordlessly and Sarah joined Jareth at her throne. Just as she sat down, the doors flew open and in strode King Maxian.

He fell to his knees before the Goblin King and his Queen upon their thrones, begging for forgiveness. The Goblin King looked on in disgust and as King Maxian crawled nearer, he booted him away. Jareth raised his right hand; his crop appearing in his palm and went to strike the king until he felt a hand rest his left.

The hands warmth seeped through his leather glove, warming his wedding ring. He turned, arm still raised. Of course, it was Sarah's hand on his. As they stared at each other, the came to a silent agreement. Jareth let his crop fall to the ground, making King Maxian look up.

"I will not start a war over this, Maxian, nor can I forgive you at this time" Jareth said, not leaving Sarah's stare.

"Thank you, your majesty, thank you." King Maxian said joyfully, slowing standing back up.

"BUT" Jareth interrupted loudly, snapping his head back towards the disgraced King, making him fall to his knees, his head bowed once more.

"Do not mistake my kindness for weakness. The only reason that my army is not storming your kingdom as we speak is because my Queen wishes it"

King Maxian dared a glance at Sarah. She looked tired and her face was bruised slightly and yet, she radiated strength, holding her Kings hand. Maxian dipped his head back down.

Silence fell. Maxian dared another look. Jareth wasn't paying him any attention. He held Sarah's hand with both his own and held it to his lips, kissing it hard.

Suddenly, Westley bustled into the room. King Maxian once again lowered his head but this time only for a minute before Westley announced that he could leave. All three of them stood. Sarah and Jareth, still holding each other's hands, walked out of the room through a side door, never breaking their eye contact with each other.

After they had left, King Maxian let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. He turned to Westley.

"I see marriage and fatherhood has thawed the Goblin King somewhat. I was expecting a fight to the death at the very least"

Westley snapped his head towards King Maxian with such force that his glasses flew off.

"Do not mistaken the Kings kindness for weakness. He was not the only one who thought they had lost a beloved at the hands of your daughter" Westley spat with venom.

King Maxian, shocked, recoiled slightly away from Westley and stuttered.

"Your daughters' body has been placed in a room on the far left of the castle. Please retrieve it and leave" Westley said, stooping to pick up his glasses and cleaning them with the sleeve of his shirt.

He turned on his heel and, without a backwards glance or bow, he swept back out of the room, glasses now back in place.

Sarah led Jareth to their chamber. She opened the door and pulled him inside. With a twirl, she spun into his arms as he closed the door behind them.

"Sarah…what…?"

She silenced him with a kiss, a kiss so breathtaking that it took Jareth a few seconds to remember what he was saying. As she grabbed the front of his shirt and attempted to lead him over to the bed backwards, he came to his senses.

"Sarah, no. I cannot possibly do this now. Not so soon after everything. You have mental and physical scars to heal, my love. I will be by your side, but I do not want to take advantage and potentially cause you more turmoil. I will be ready when you are" Jareth said, grabbing both her hands in his to try and stop her tugging at him.

Sarah closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, she was looking up at him. She pouted slightly. Jareth knew that look, she was trying to seduce him. How will he hold on?

"Maybe we should go to the medical wing, get Gaius to look you over and then…"

"Don't you want me?" came her breathy reply.

Jareth shuddered at her words. He fought with himself over doing what he thought was right and making his Queen happy. He promised to fulfill all she desired, and it seemed that what she desired right now was…him.

He looked down at her and before she had a chance to try anything more, he swooped her up in his arms.

"I always want you, Sarah. How I have missed you so" he said in a strangled whisper

He kissed her passionately, carrying her over to their bed. Before King Maxian had arrived, Sarah had magically changed her clothing to a simple, dark blue dress and Jareth was now glad for it. Now was not the time to be fumbling with corsets. He wanted her, he needed her, now!

He laid her down on to the bed and hovered over her. Their kisses became urgent. They broke, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes, those eyes that had enchanted him all those years ago. Sarah ran a hand through his wild hair and brought his lips back down to hers, her other hand holding his, fingers entwined and raised slightly above her head, pinning her to the bed.

Things became hotter by the minute. As they kissed, one of Jareth's hands trailed down her body, to her thigh and to the end of the skirt of her dress before grabbing hold of the fabric and slithering it up towards her, giving him a beautiful view of her legs, even though she had a few bruises.

He left her lips and kissed and sucked down along her neck while her hands were in his hair. He moved down, kissing her cleavage. He reached her legs and kissed each bruise then, laying on his stomach, he started from her knee upwards, kissing and nibbling her leg and inner thigh gently.

He could smell her, how she was ready for him, but not yet.

"Jareth…" she breathed out.

"What do you want, Precious?" he said, smirking.

"Oh, please…just…" Sarah was so het up she thought she might climax before he'd even done anything.

"As you command, my Queen" Jareth said with a smile, taking one side of her panties and ripping the fabric as if it was nothing. He heard Sarah gasp. He removed them as he started on her inner thigh again, licking along the length of it. Then he licked her…there.

Sarah screamed out from the contact. How she had missed him…and his expert tongue. He licked her folds, tasting her glittering juices that were made just for him. He licked and kissed her, occasionally flicking his tongue over her swollen bud.

All too soon her legs started to shake and, knowing what was going to happen, Jareth drove his tongue deeper into her, as if he had been starving for years.

She came, hard, screaming out his name. As she fell back down to earth, she saw Jareth removing his breeches and saw that he was ready for her. She bit her lip at the thought. Before he knew what had happened, Sarah had sat up, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt he still had on and ripped it open, spilling buttons over her and kissing him hard, tasting herself on his tongue.

He reciprocated, ripping the from of her dress all the way down to her waist. Breathing heavy, he cupped one breast while sucking the others nipple into his hot mouth, nibbling it so she cried out again.

Pulling away from her breasts, he hovered over her, his hair falling around them. He loved her more than anything in this world and he momentarily drank her in, savoring the fact that he had her back.

Positioning himself, he said "I have missed you, my Sarah. Your kisses, your cries of pleasure for me, you writhing beneath me. We have been lost without each other, apart for too long. I don't ever want to be away from you again. Promise it will never be so"

"I would die a million deaths, just to be back with you and to be like this. I promise we wont ever be parted again. I love you, Jareth"

And, thinking he would never hear her say those words to him again, he drove into her, all the way. She cried out but not in pain. She wanted this, needed this, needed to feel close to him again.

As he drove into her, he realized he wouldn't last long but, caught up in this magical moment, he didn't care. She was back here with him, there would be numerous more times like this to look forward to.

Sarah reached up and brought his lips to her, kissing him urgently again while he pumped into her. Suddenly, she ran her hands over his back and, reaching climax again, dug her nails into him, hard.

He cried out her name in a mixture of pleasure and surprise and came hard, deep within her.

He collapsed on to her but shifted so that she could lie beside him. He pulled her as close as he could to his chest, pressing his sweaty forehead against hers.

"My Sarah…" he breathed out.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, not wanting to let go, content that things were now over, and they could back to have it used to be.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas….


	15. Chapter 15

**SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…**

 **CHAPTER 15.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.**

 **Firstly, I know my writing is not perfect, however I write for me and for the ones that show me support. My style in writing may change through the years and it may get better but for now it stays the same no matter how many times I get told about grammar and tense etc. So please, if you like my story then wonderful, feel free to leave a review but if you don't like it then please go about your day peacefully.**

 **Secondly, any similarities in this story or any I have done are just that. I have not and never will steal from any other writer. I take inspiration from fellow writers, but I would never take their stories or ideas from them.**

 **Thirdly and most importantly, I am so incredibly grateful to those that support me** **. Enjoy. Only one chapter left** **?**

 **Credit to Ed Sheeran "Photograph" (to me it's a very wedding-y song lol)**

A week after King Maxian's visit, Sarah, Kirsten and Lily were walking towards the throne room for breakfast.

"So, what have we got planned for today?" Kirsten asked

Sarah looked at her best friend in mock alarm.

"What?" Kirsten asked, seeing Sarah's face.

"You've never asked what w have planned for the day. Ever. Are you feeling alright?" Sarah asked.

"Pfft, I'm fine. I was just wondering is all. I know Westley is going to be busy today so I just assumed Jareth would be too, rendering you free" Kirsten smiled.

Meanwhile, in the throne room…

"Are you sure now is the right time?" Jareth asked Westley, picking up his cup from its saucer.

"Absolutely, your majesty. I was going to do it before everything happened. That very day, even. This has all shown me that if and when you meet the love of your life, you must never let them go. Like you did" Westley smiled shakily, equally picking up his cup but sloshing his tea everywhere.

"Well, in that case" Jareth said, leaning forward and rescuing Westley's cup before he dropped it "by all means, use the garden. The rainbow tulips look divine this time of season"

"Why, your majesty, I don't know what to say" Westley said, looking in awe at his King.

Jareth waved his hand "Think nothing of it. I have grown very fond of you in these last one thousand years, Westley and to call you, not only my right-hand man but my friend too, is my honor" Jareth handed him a bronze ornate key just as the double doors to the throne room opened and Sarah, carrying Lily and Kirsten strode in.

No matter how long they had been together, Sarah never ceased to render Jareth breathless. She was again wearing the navy-blue dress that had now been repaired. Sarah saw Jareth's eyes rove over her, and she blushed slightly, remembering what happened in this dress.

Jareth reluctantly tore his eyes from his wife and patted Westley on the shoulder, who was equally transfixed at Kirsten. Her fashion was different from Sarah's, even in the Underground. Although she would wear massive dresses when the occasion called for it, she preferred to wear smock tops and leggings on off days like this. It was still enough to make Westley pinch himself.

"Wes?" Jareth poked him in the forearm and Westley shook his head, hard.

Westley looked at his King then down at his hand that held the key Jareth had given him. Pocketing it, he took a deep breath and gave Jareth a curt nod before standing up from the table.

He walked around from the table as Kirsten reached her seat whilst Sarah sat Lily on Jareth's left before sitting next to her.

Kirsten smiled at Westley approaching her, expecting him to pull the chair out for her, just like he had done a million times before now, but this time, he did not. Instead, he cleared his throat and said "Darling, would you accompany me on a walk through the gardens?"

Kirsten looked puzzled for a second but took Westley's outstretched hand with another smile at him. With a backwards glance, she called out to Sarah "I'll see you at Hoggle's in a few hours"

Sarah stared after them, bewildered, then sat down, poured Lily a cup of milk and herself a cup of tea. Jareth smiled smugly to himself until Sarah noticed.

"What's up with you? Do you know something that I don't?" She asked him

Smiling smugly still, Jareth leaned over to her and said "Let's just say, I can hear bells"

"Bells? Jareth, wha…" It dawned on her what he was talking about and beamed back at him as she cut up Lily's toast.

Precisely a month later, Sarah awoke on the day of the wedding with a familiar feeling. A feeling she knew all too well and it filled her with excitement. She had to put it to the back of her mind for now though, her best friend was counting on her maid of honor.

As the Goblin maids were helping Lily into her red bridesmaid dress, Sarah put her robe on and left her chamber, crossed the hallway to Kirsten's room. Knocking lightly on the mahogany door, she opened it a crack and peered around it.

She expected a sleeping Kirsten, but she was already wide awake and busy curling her light chestnut hair, which for once she would be wearing down. That wasn't all that was going to be a first for her. Her dress was something to behold: Long-sleeved, satin and lace trimming around a modest fitted bodice with a long chiffon skirt. However, it was not white. Completely disregarding that traditionally brides would wear white, she opted for black. Rock chick now and forever.

"Morning" Sarah said, walking fully into the room and closing the door.

"Morning" Kirsten replied, a little too loudly and slightly high -pitched.

Sarah knew that voice. Walking over to her, she found a half glass full of goblin wine on her dressing table. Sarah sighed.

"You know, there's nothing worse than a buzzed-up bride" she said as Kirsten picked up the glass for another swig. Sarah swiftly grabbed it as she placed it back down.

"How much of this have you had? It's really strong, that's why the goblins can drink tons of it without being affected because they have a good intolerance to it" Sarah said.

"Only that one glass. It's tradition for one to have one glass at one's wedding" Kirsten said with a mock English accent.

"For Dutch courage and all that?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah…" Kirsten trailed off and continued doing her hair.

 _Trust Kirsten to hold up any kind of alcoholic tradition that comes with weddings,_ Sarah thought, chuckling to herself.

Sarah went to Kirsten's wardrobe and picked her dress out. It was the same red as Lily's, with short sleeves and detail around the bust with a full chiffon skirt. As Kirsten moved onto doing her make-up, Sarah disrobed and fleetingly caught sight of herself in Kirsten's full-length mirror, catching sight of her stomach, which still had her "mummy pouch". _Won't be long before_ … Sarah pushed the thought back.

She got changed magically and did her own hair and make up with a flick of her hand. Then she started helping Kirsten into her dress.

As Kirsten sat at her dressing table so Sarah could do up the back of her dress, Sarah caught sight of her best friends' reflection in the mirror. It looked like she was going to cry.

"Kirst, are you alright?" She asked her.

"Yeah, it's just…I never thought I'd have a happy ever after like this. I never thought I'd meet a guy that loved all of me, all of my flaws, everything and it's all because of you. If I didn't know you, I would never have met Westley. I guess what I'm trying to say is…thanks." She said, her voice wavering slightly and turning around to look up at her best friend.

Sarah herself could feel her eyes tearing up from what she had just heard. Kirsten stood up and the two best friends hugged tightly.

"I wouldn't have come back to my happy ever after if it wasn't for you saving me and Lily" Sarah said to her.

"So now we are quits?" Kirsten asked.

"We're quits" Sarah said as they broke apart. "Now, stop this, we'll ruin our make-up" she laughed shakily, running her fingers lightly under her eyes.

Kirsten laughed shakily too then took a deep breath. Sarah bent and picked up Kirsten's bouquet.

"Right. Let's get you married" She said, passing the bouquet to her.

Kirsten beamed at her as she took it from her.

"Let's get me married" She said.

Later, the party was in full swing. The throne room was decorated but nothing as elegant as the King and Queen's wedding. Westley had taken off his glasses and Kirsten was wearing them as an alice band for safe keeping while they both dancing in a circle with Lily and Sarah, all hand in hand.

Jareth was talking to some members of the court when he sensed it. He sensed it before it even happened. Things seemed top slow down as he turned his head towards Sarah and saw her slow down from dancing and back away from the circle. He saw her walk a few steps towards the table they had all been sitting at previously.

He saw her take one more tentative step before she collapsed. He was over to her like an arrow being fired. It had happened so fast that the people around Sarah hadn't noticed what had happened until Jareth flashed past them.

"Sarah!" he cried, kneeling down beside her and cradling her head.

The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and looked on.

"Kirsten, can you take Lily out of the room please? Westley, please go and fetch Gaius" Jareth barked at them.

They did as asked at once, just as Sarah was coming round.

"Sarah, love, are you alright? What happened? Try not to move, you hit the floor quite hard. Don't worry, Gaius is coming" Jareth said, his face etched with worry and concern.

Sarah reached and Jareth took her hand in his, holding it up to his cheek and then kissing it.

"Jareth…I have something to tell you…"

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**SOMETHING'S ARE MADE TO LAST…**

 **CHAPTER 16 – final chapter.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LABYRINTH OR JIM HENSON.**

 **Firstly, I know my writing is not perfect, however I write for me and for the ones that show me support. My style in writing may change through the years and it may get better but for now it stays the same no matter how many times I get told about grammar and tense etc. So please, if you like my story then wonderful, feel free to leave a review but if you don't like it then please go about your day peacefully.**

 **Secondly, any similarities in this story or any I have done are just that. I have not and never will steal from any other writer. I take inspiration from fellow writers, but I would never take their stories or ideas from them.**

 **Thirdly and most importantly, I am so incredibly grateful to those that support me** **. Enjoy.**

 **Thankyou to MM and Freddie Mercury for their inspirational words.**

 **In the slight words of J. R .R .Tolkien…**

 **Here, at last, gentle readers, comes the end to this fic. I hope you have enjoyed it. It's been precisely two years since I first discovered fan fiction and therefore Labyrinth fan fiction. The very first one I read I only managed half a chapter as it wasn't how I thought of Jareth and Sarah. Scrolling down further, I came across "The Goblin King of Rock and Roll" by Jetredgirl and I was hooked. I owe her and a few select others for doing this in the first place. I started "Something's are worth waiting for…" because I was in between typing my own book and wanted to see if I could do something as good as TGKORAR. I KNOW I will never be as good as the greats but I'm very proud of my two fics. I have had some backlash, but I cannot thank you all enough for the continued support and that is what I will take away with me from doing this.**

 **Warning: you will need tissues for this chapter. I will not say: do not weep; for not all tears are an evil, as the great man said.**

"I'm sure I said after the last time that I wouldn't do anything like this ever again. In fact, I promised" Sarah said, stretching upwards and hanging the pink satin banner up.

"Yeah…but its not for you this time, is it? Good job you love me, eh?" Kirsten said as she sat on a cushioned chair, passing blown up balloons to Ludo.

"Ludo, no pop" Ludo said, gently bopping the balloons up towards Hoggle, who was high up in the rafters of the room. Catching each one in turn, he tied them to the wooden beams.

They were, of course, preparing for a baby shower. Kirsten was now five and a half months along and her and Westley were expecting a little girl, who they were planning on naming Primrose.

Sarah, wearing a pastel pink dress for the occasion, stepped back to admire her handywork. Her own bump was just starting to show…

A few days earlier…

Sarah had lost track of the time playing in the castles garden with Lily, Kirsten, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Ambrosius was busy digging holes that Hoggle kept trying to refill, to no avail.

Leaving them all to continue playing in the garden, she hurried through the hallways and the many levels of the castle until she neared the medical wing. Slowing down, she walked towards a familiar door. She stopped just outside of it. She could hear complaining coming from inside.

"I want regular checks every week, do you hear me? For god's sake, Gaius, I nearly lost her when she was giving birth to Lily and I actually did lose them both not too long ago. I'm not taking any chances this time"

"Fear not, Your Majesty. With the lady Kirsten being with child as well, I thought it best to invite Madam Dixena, and her assistant Pollyanna, to stay at the castle for the duration."

Sarah smiled as she heard Dixena's no-nonsense tone coming from the other side of the door.

"Ah, Your Majesty, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Who knew that I would be back here quite so soon, hmmm? I guess the Fae men in this castle have impressive appetites."

Sarah could literally feel Jareth cringe away at her words. She silently giggled then entered the room. She saw Jareth turn to look at her, a hint of a blush still on his face.

"Love, where have you been? We were getting worried" Jareth said to Sarah, hurrying over to her and catching hold of her arm lightly to walk her over to the dark red velvet lounge seat.

"I can still walk, you know" She whispered to him, but he ignored her. Instead, Sarah's eyes rested upon Dixena and they silently greeted each other.

Dixena was busy holding a glass sphere in her hand and was adding small drops of liquid from different sized bottles.

Settling down on the lounge, Sarah said "It's so nice to see you again, Dixena. Where is Pollyanna?"

"Pollyanna will be with us by the end of the week" Dixena said, adding one last drop from a long, thin bottle to the glass sphere. Using a crystal stopper, she walked over to Sarah and Jareth, who had placed himself next to Sarah on a wooden stool. Gaius had just finished doing a checkup on Sarah as Dixena placed the sphere onto Sarah's bump.

"You know the drill. Your Majesty, please refrain from touching The Queen until it's finished." Dixena said, shooting a look at Jareth who reluctantly let go of Sarah's hand and stood up so she could hold the sphere in place with her finger tips.

Lying back, she momentarily closed her eyes and let her breathing relax. Clearing her mind, she opened her eyes slightly to watch the sphere.

Jareth, Gaius and Dixena all stood transfixed as the contents in the sphere began to change.

First, it started to ripple before becoming like a boiling over pot, full of bubbles. As the bubbles began to subside, only one big one remained. Inside this bubble was a white orchid flower.

The bubble popped, leaving the flower floating in the middle of the sphere. Suddenly, it started to change colour. First white, then to sky blue, to turquoise then, finally, dark blue. The flower then floated down to the bottom of the sphere and settled.

Jareth's eyes were wide. Sarah fully opened hers and stared at the sphere for a minute before looking at him.

"A boy?" Jareth barely spluttered out

Dixena walked over and took the sphere from Sarah. Inspecting it, she said "Yes. Definitely a boy. Congratulations, Your Majesties"

Jareth rushed to Sarah as she beamed, tears in her eyes. Kneeling down beside her, he kissed her passionately before kissing all over her face and then, finally, her bump.

"Our family is complete" Sarah said to him "I'm so happy"

"You have brought me the most precious gift, Sarah. My whole life as I live it now. I love you."

Sarah and Jareth didn't need to think long to decide on a name for their Son. His name will honor the two people that helped them as a family and reunited them. He was to be named Kirdren, after Kirsten and Theodren, for all they had done for the both of them.

Deciding that she would wait a few more weeks to reveal her baby's gender, Sarah enjoyed herself at Kirsten's baby shower. It was small but intimate. Kirsten was adamant that she didn't want any of those "snooty wenches" from Sarah's previous baby shower so, in the end, it was just her, Sarah, Lily, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius. It was full of laughter and fun. Lily and Hoggle had baked cupcakes for the occasion with rainbow icing, whilst Ludo performed a lullaby that he apparently composed himself, which he promised to sing to each baby every night, and countless games of "pin the head on the firey".

Hours after the festivities had ended, Jareth joined Sarah in their Chambers. She had retired three hours beforehand, putting Lily to bed and then herself. However, she stirred when she heard movement in their chamber.

"Jareth?" she asked the dimly lit room quietly

"yes, love, it's me. I'm just about to join you"

"Has everyone gone now?"

"Yes, it took me a fair amount of time to round up the fierys, though. One of them lost their head and one of the goblin guardsman was using it as a foot stool"

Sarah smiled sleepily at the thought.

Silence. Sarah looked over to him. He stood, his back towards her, staring deeply into the fire that was dying in the ornate fireplace.

"Jareth?" Sarah sat up, the silk covering pooling to her waist, resting over her small bump.

"Sarah, I... Keep thinking how I lost you all those months ago"

Sarah didn't have time to respond before he had turned, strode the length of the room and knelt down beside her on the bed.

"Jareth, it's okay, we are okay. Nothing is going to happen to us now" she said, reaching and stroking his cheek with her hand.

"I know that and yet, I do not. I thought you and Lily were dead. I welcomed death, in any way, just to be with you both again. When you called me all those years ago to take your brother, I had nothing but my job as ruler of this kingdom. You touched my world, with only the slightest brush of your fingertips. You refused my pursuits every way I threw them at you. You ran my labyrinth. You won. You refused my final request to you and you left. You left me... Heartbroken"

He took in a shuddering breath and continued, all the while Sarah sat there, wide eyed and listening.

"I thought that the pain I felt when you left would be enough to kill me, but it didn't. Westley and Gaius were concerned for a time. I watched you from afar, never intruding on your life, until that day..."

"The day Marcus tried to..." she interrupted and Jareth answered with a nod.

"I had let suitors try to charm you before and have their way but this one was different, I felt how frightened you were around him. I had to do something. So, I did and you fell into my arms, the way I'd always dreamed, how I held you tight, hoping it wasn't a dream itself. Then you awoke and kissed me. It was as if you had kissed my tears away from all those years ago. You were a woman now and knew what you wanted. Me. Because whatever has happened in our lives, you have never, and will never, stop being my Sarah"

Sarah's eyes were filled with tears, which silently ran down her face. Somehow between his speech, Jareth had reached over and clasped his hand over hers.

"This time you accepted me, my proposal, everything that I am, and I gave it all to you. We wed. You gifted me with the most beautiful baby ever. I thought life couldn't get better than this. Then I thought I had lost you, both of you and the pain returned tenfold. Thinking back to when you left, that pain was nothing compared to this one as you were still alive, I could still see you. But now you were gone. That was why I welcomed the dagger Clairissa brandished before me. Anything to stop the pain" He hung his head.

"Jareth, if anything was to happen to you then I wouldn't be able to bear it"

Jareth looked up at her, equal tears falling from his eyes.

"Jareth, it's you and me. Nothing can stand in our way. We are forever. Together as one, against all others." She said

He studied her for a minute, looking deep into those mesmerizing, jade green eyes that had took his breath away all those years ago. He believed her. He knew he'd never lose his Sarah ever again.

He stroked her face and brought it to his, kissing her gently, their lips moist and salty from the tears. Without breaking the kiss, he led her back down on the bed, leaning over her gently, one gloved hand in her hair, the other laid, palm spread against her bump.

The End.


End file.
